The Ambassador's Son
by Botsey
Summary: In this A/U Spock and Nyota have never met. Will they become 'star crossed lovers'
1. Chapter 1

A/N: We again find ourselves in an alternate universe. In a completely different setting, Spock and Nyota have not met. He had attended the Academy before her and is presently on New Vulcan assisting his people.

But as must be expected, everyone had heard of Lieutenant Commander Spock. Nyota was no exception. Now they meet, in space on a star ship. Will they be 'star crossed' lovers? Perhaps someone wants to stop any direction that could lead them to such a pairing. Is the culprit Vulcan? Terran? Romulan? You have to read to find out.

The Ambassador's Son

Chapter One

History Lesson

The welcoming ceremony was formal. Captain Nyota Uhura headed the reception line as they waited for the Vulcan dignitaries to materialize in Transporter Room One.

The captain was resplendent in her dress uniform. For years now she had not been a prisoner of the leg baring red cadet uniform. She was clothed in dress trousers and her formal golden tunic. To even an untrained eye, even an alien eye, there would have to be acknowledgment that she was an outstanding beauty. She had long ago discarded her signature ponytail for a severe bun nestled at the nape of her neck. Her youthful appearance spoke the truth. She was the youngest captain in Star Fleet; she was but twenty-six years old when she had received command of her own star ship, The United Federation's Star Ship 'Unity.'

It had been generally acknowledged that she had sky rocketed herself through the academics at Star Fleet Academy, performed admirably aboard the USS Enterprise on its second mission under Captain James T Kirk, minus his fabled first officer. She had been captain of her own ship for less than a year. But dispite that short period of time, Nyota was held in high esteem by her crew and had on innumerable occasions proved herself more than worthy of her position.

She had heard much about the Vulcan delegates who would beam aboard. The Unity's commission was to transport these officials safely to scheduled peace talks with the Romulans. That race of people had common ancestry with the Vulcans, but many years ago had established their own star empire. It appeared this separation had come about because of religious differences, or that is how it had been perceived by non-Vulcans.

The head of the group was Acting Ambassador Spock; he represented his father, Sarek, who was presently ill. It spoke well of the talents of this substitute to be able to take up the reigns of his fabled father at this all important juncture.

From the information transmitted to Captain Uhura, this was a very sensitive mission; one that would attempt an alliance with these relatives with one objective, the reuniting of the two branches of this species.

When Nyota had arrived at Star Fleet, Spock was already a legend. He had turned down the Vulcan Science Academy, attended Star Fleet, graduated with honors, held several PhDs, was an outstanding scholar, instructor, scientist, programmer, and xenolinguist. At his graduation, he spoke eighty percent of the Federation's languages. Nyota used his statistic as a touch stone and so upon her graduation, she spoke eighty-three percent of the Federation's languages.

Spock had been aboard the Enterprise when his people experienced genocide. Then it was that Spock and his captain, with the support of the rest of the crew of the USS Enterprise, subsequently rescued the then captain, Pike, and saved Terra from the same destruction that had been visited upon Vulcan.

Spock's heroics had brought about the destruction of the plasma drill housed in that monster ship that had come from the future, and was then prepared to sacrifice his own life to save his ship and his mother's planet. Based on all the published facts, the status of heroes did not truly describe the magnitude of the remarkably brave efforts carried out during that one day.

He had never resigned from Star Fleet, but continued on extended leave, his rank and commission in tact. After the Vulcan holocaust he had desired to aid his people and returned to assist them and his father on New Vulcan. Since the Vulcans maintained a very private world, any help the other Federation members gave the fledgling settlements were not broadcast, but were very much appreciated by the Vulcan survivors. So exactly how far along they were in their work of rebuilding was unknown to the outside worlds.

Their High Council had accepted volunteers to aid with the establishment of the colony and it was common knowledge that much miscegenation had taken place. Initially, it was thought it would be for the good; that the survival of the Vulcan race was the prime objective-repopulation at all cost.

But now, this once sheltered and secretive race was under the microscope, being examined and tested from a new realm-the off-spring of these human/Vulcan couples. These children were beautiful, gifted, brilliant, creative prodigies and had inherited strong touch telepathic abilities from their Vulcan parent. This phenomenon proved to be an unexpected major kink in the High Council's expectations. These hybrid children mirrored the abilities of the only other one of their kind, the adult, Spock, the Acting Ambassador, the son of Sarek. Early in his life his procreation abilities were questioned. Their constant study of him, had led them to the conclusion that he was sterile. This conclusion was given credence because this was a common defect among any type of hybrid.

All of this information had now motivated the Council to seek a way to further avoid what they now felt was a dilution of their 'superior' genetic makeup. This had caused them to initiate messages of compromise and reconciliation to the Romulan Star Empire with the expressed wish for their aid in populating their new home.

So now, the fear was all pervasive that these human/Vulcan hybrids would be unable to aid in the population of their new home, and this was a damning fault indeed. For a purpose driven society, the question was, What purpose could they serve? Many of the parents of these children had even voiced the wish to relocate to Terra, where there was no stigma attached to their children's birthright. The parents of these extraordinary children would seek out the best for them. Thus given the option of the prejudicial judgments rendered by the High Council, or the freedom that Terra would allow, certainly the latter seemed to be in the best interest of these children.

It appeared that the Council was also considering if it would be necessary for the Vulcan parent involved, in what the council now viewed as a debacle, to renounce their Vulcan citizenship. If that was decided, the further decrease in the population of New Vulcan would indeed be substantial. Another option, though not looked upon favorably, was to dissolve these bonds and send these now undesirable mates back to Terra with their offspring and provide these with some sort of subsidy, Of course, this would leave the unbounded males unprotected from the onslaughts of Pon Farr. Needless to say, these option was not looked upon in a favorable light by most, but it was still an option. It appeared that what they faced was the opposite of a win-win situation.

The Council's eventual vote would be based on the reasoning that while they did not know for a certainty that these children would fail in the area of procreation, their much earlier diagnosis of Spock, son of Sarek and his human wife, Amanda Grayson, gave credence to such an assumption.

However, there was a marked difference between these offspring and Spock. Their conceptions had been natural. The pregnant mother, whether Vulcan or Terran, had received, from Vulcan and Terran doctors, all the newest procedures to make the pregnancy viable.

On the other hand, Spock's conception and his gestation had been tainted with exploration, untested treatments, and the lack of good will from those of the Vulcan medical community. They had not wanted Amanda Grayson, a human to conceive, carry full term and deliver an offspring. What she would produce would taint their race. It was the scientists' and doctors' involved, expressing a non-veiled form of xenophobia. None the less, Spock was born, and to the untrained eye, he was pure Vulcan. From his mother he inherited his non-Vulcan eyes, and emotions which he kept tightly reigned, for he considered himself, as son of Sarek, a Vulcan and he carried himself as such.

Spock's grandmother, T'Pau, who served as Senior Minister of the High Council, revealed that it was not known if he had ever experienced Pon Farr. If he had, 'his time' had taken place off-world, away from the solitude of the caves and the aid of the comforters. He would have had to come through the fires only by the strictest form of meditation possible for a Vulcan. It would have been a great deed for this hybrid to be able to accomplish; he would have had to reach _s'thaupi, _the beyond state. Even a full blooded Vulcan found his mental state most difficult to achieve.. This finding should have recommended the full acceptance of Spock, but it did not.

Upon his return to his people, Spock's work and dedication was so profound that his contribution to population growth was not in any way mentioned or enforced. His talents were best employed in the service with his father. His judgment appeared flawless, experience,-widespread and valuable and energies unrelenting. All applied in the interest of the colony and the outworking of resettlement and diplomatic contacts. The talents of Spock, son of Sarek, had gained the admiration of the High Council and the general populace. He was definitely a credit to his race-the Vulcan race of course.

This acceptance after the many years of prejudice was not lost on Spock. It was something he had desired his whole life. But, it had taken the greatest of tragedies to make this so, and Spock constantly contrasted his years on earth, with the two years he had now spent on New Vulcan and the difference was great indeed. It had taken an inordinate amount of effort to secure this degree of acceptance on New Vulcan, while on Terra, his acceptance was virtually immediate. This revelation spoke against the degree of isolation that Vulcans imposed on themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ambassador's Son

Chapter Two

Menesakkhet ur-seveh…

As the receiving party lined up, the transporter engineer stated,

"Six to beam up."

As the glittering swirls of light patterns beamed and settled, six formally dressed Vulcans appeared. Their belongings had been beamed directly into their accommodations.

The Captain observed the party as they stepped down off the pads. The first one to approach was an elderly Vulcan who addressed Nyota in flawless Standard.

"Captain Uhura, I am S't'kal and I represent the High Council. The Council and the people of New Vulcan are grateful for you and your crew's willingness to assist at this time."

The Captain surprised the delegation by replying in perfect High Vulcan,

"Welcome aboard The Unity. We have been awaiting your arrival and anticipate a safe and hopefully, very successful outcome."

S't'kal then started the necessary introductions. It was then that Nyota noticed the Acting Ambassador, who she recognized from holovids, staring at her, his handsome face immobile. Before the council member could complete the necessary introduction this Vulcan stepped forward and performed the Vulcan Ta'al (Vulcan hand salute) and stated,

"Captain Uhura _'Mene sakkhet ur-seveh'"_ (Live Long and Prosper)

To which she replied, her hand raised, fingers in the acceptable pattern,

"_Sochya eh dif."_ (Peace and long life to you)

He then said,

"I am Spock, son of Sarek, serving in his stead as ambassador for New Vulcan. You have been informed that he is indisposed?"

The captain advised the Ambassador that they were aware of health issues that involved his father and then inquired as to his welfare.

His response was simply,

"His health is improving. And Captain, if there is any area of this mission that needs clarification, please do not hesitate to allow me to enlighten you."

With that, he, in a very non-Vulcan action, took her elbow in his hand and he and the captain led the delegation out of the transporter room. The other members of his party filed in behind them according to their rank. The only sound was the rustling of their robes as they followed the captain and the acting ambassador down the pristine corridors.

Uhura then stated,

"I will show you your suites and then, if it is agreeable at 1500 hours I will give you a tour of the ship. After that, the officer's mess is serving a vegetarian buffet and hopefully you, your attaché and the other members of your party will be able to join the bridge crew and myself at that time."

Spock's baritone voice rumbled,

"That will be most acceptable."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Once they had arrived at the assigned quarters, Spock encoded his door for entry and security. He then instructed his aide to set aside one of his formal garments so he could wear them during the review of the ship. After that, his aide, the young Vulcan, Kuvak could retire to his own housing or take the tour. The choice was up to him.

Spock decided he would continue his study of the information related to the coming meeting with the Romulan ambassador. His mind, however, for an instant, took another direction. The face of the ship's captain flashed before his eyes and he felt a momentary catch in his throat. How odd! He attributed this glitch to what his internal clock revealed. During the past seventy-two hours he had not taken adequate time to meditate. Based on that information he determined that a period of meditation would serve a far greater purpose than any study.

After meditation he showered and dressed in the formal wear. These garments actually belonged to his father. They were his robes of office. Sarek had insisted that Spock take these for his use. His father had tutored, coached and mind melded with his son to qualify him to take on this mission. The High Council at first had resisted. It was only after Spock had appeared before them and displayed his truly magnificent capabilities, which included his knowledge of the three Romulan dialects, that they gave him their full backing.

Sarek's parting words were,

"My son, The robes identify the office, its dignity and its integrity, For hundreds of years the design has remained the same. Once these garments are upon your body, you will embrace this high office in its fullest sense and that will inspire you and assist you in the successful out-working of your mission.

Live long and prosper my son."

"Peace and long life to you, my father."

Spock looked down on his father's face and saw the lines of pain and fatigue. His father was struggling to maintain control of his body and mind. The virus he had contracted while on the planet O'sos IV had proved to be especially difficult to treat in a Vulcan. The Terran delegation had also been exposed and had apparently shook it off after two days of fever. They were never incapacitated. But, the entire Vulcan delegation wad infected and some continued to be violently ill.

The healers had determined that the disease must run its course. There was no indication how long a time that 'course' would be, and it appeared that the younger members of the group's recovery period was not as long as those of advanced age, as was the case with Sarek.

At fifteen hundred hours, Spock's com signaled and he answered. A voice made an announcement, 'Ambassador, an escort is at your door to take you and your party to the bridge.' Reverting back to Star Fleet vernacular, he said,

"Acknowledged, Spock out."

A female cadet was standing at attention as he opened the door. He again was transformed,

"At ease," was his response.

They were joined in the hallway by members of his delegation and they silently walked down the corridors to the ship's bridge. Everything seemed so familiar to Spock, the human expression was de ja vu-'I've been here before.'

With all his hard work with the colony, Spock had not realized how much Star Fleet continued to have such a strong appeal to him. But the Vulcan standard regarding 'the needs of the many'… was so deeply ingrained in the Vulcan mind set that he had answered his people's call for help without a second thought. In retrospect, he realized that no personal relationship had bound him to earth. The closest connection to ground him was Admiral Pike, with whom he continued to stay in close contact.

On the other hand, on Vulcan he had his father, grandmother and his other self. Whatever strain there had been in their relationship prior to the Holocaust, and his mother's death, had been healed long ago. They worked together as a most successful team. Serak had made it abundantly clear, he was truly proud of his son. The family bond was strong.

To his surprise, upon his arrival on New Vulcan, the one protocol he had never been called on to address was in the area of procreation. All the surviving members of the Council had heeded T'Pau's advise to not expose her grandson in any manner that would bring his inabilities into common knowledge. She argued that his work in every other area more than compensated for his lack in that area of the resettlement. Spock was unaware of his grandmother's intervention in this area of his life.

He continued to assist in so many programs and addressed and resolved so many issues that it amazed everyone, that he remained highly proficient in them all. This, of course, annoyed the Council, it was clear his dual ancestry seemed to go contrary to all of their preconceived notions. His human half complimented and intensified his Vulcan half, this was also the state of the other hybrids. Every Vulcan gift had been intensified, and perfected by the presence of the human half. Spock's success, and the other hybrids achievements continued to be like the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back..

The question that continued to perplex them was, 'How could the dissolution of their 'superior' DNA be made better by the addition of this inferior outside influence.?'


	3. Chapter 3

The Ambassador's Son

Chapter Three

Aye Captain

The USS Unity was a mid-sized star ship. It was by no means The Enterprise, but it was outfitted most smartly, was but four years old and had not been in any major battles.

As they approached the bridge the captain stepped down from the command chair and stated,

"You have the comm Lieutenant Bennett,"

"Aye Sir," was the reply from the chief communication officer. On this ship, that Lieutenant was second in command. The Unity had left on this mission with no first officer on board. The previous executive officer, had requested reassignment to his future wife's ship. Bennett, was more than qualified to receive such a post, but had already made it clear he had no desire to serve in that capacity. He was first and foremost, a scientist, with no desire to command. Haven't we heard that reasoning before?

Spock again, did a most human thing, he offered the captain his arm. Thinking back on his years on Terra, it did seem right to do this. The years on Vulcan had distanced him away from any such personal contact. He glanced down at the petit female accompanying him to see if his earlier mental image was indeed correct. Yes, it was a fact, the captain was one of the most beautiful Terran females he had ever seen.

She was now escorting them off the bridge, Its many arrays were sensitive and distraction should be kept at a minimum for the continued efficiency of her crew. These bright displays spoke for themselves so she would proceed to other points of interest on her ship.

The first place visited was the mess hall. Spock noted that it was extremely sophisticated. Although this was a much smaller ship than the Enterprise, there were certain amenities that had been applied in its construction that outclassed his old ship. The new replicators were compact, and plentiful. Computing the room's size and number of tables, Spock determined that there were two replicators per table. The room gleamed in all its stainless steel brilliance. It was quite impressive.

They then visited the medical bay, physical fitness area, the ship's library and a completely new feature on a starship, an area called The Holodeck. Within the confines of this area the ship's crew could, so to speak, vacation on programmed locations, enter personal entries and visit fictional places with themselves as part of the characterizations. They could even jog or climb on mountainous terrain. It appeared the fantasies that could be conjured up were virtually limitless. Fascinating!

Spock inquired,

"Would these facilities be available for my staff's use?"

"Yes Ambassador. We only require a booking. Your entire staff is more than welcome to enjoy this unique experience," the captain replied.

The tour ended on Deck One, Officer's Mess and the doors were opened and they observed the buffet being set up. Spock had to admit the room was pleasantly large and the food being placed looked and smelled more than adequate.

Spock released the Captain's arm and placed his hand on the small of her back, he guided her to the head of the table.

"Thank you Ambassador, I hope that the tour enlightened and educated you."

"Indeed. I was not aware of the attention to crew comfort that had been added to the Fleet's newer ships. This was, as you might say, an 'eye opener'. I believe quite a few members of my party, myself included, were intrigued by the Holideck premise. Although, we as a people don't imbibe in pleasure for pleasure's sake, I am sure that it would be a valid and logical scientific experience."

The captain smiled, "I believe that we will leave the appointment PADD out for your delegation's use.

"Thank you captain," was Spock's reply.

Spock and Nyota proceeded to the buffet table and each helped their plates according to their likes and appetites. Once seated, Spock noticed with the exception of one food item, his and the captain's plates were identical. She noticed this also and said,

"I'm on a mission to convert the entire ship into vegetarianism. I have been such my entire life. I am aware that that is part of 'The Vulcan Way'.

Spock's response was a nod.

The captain accepted this, she is aware that Vulcans do not converse during their meals. She then turned to her left and addressed Lieutenant Bennett,

"Please give priority appointments for the Holideck to our visitors. Bump down our crew to accommodate them. The only exception will be the bridge crew who can join these visitors while they use these facilities. After all, these will be available for the use of all after our visitors depart. Make it so."

His response is, "Aye Captain," as he keyed in an entry on his ever present PADD.

One of Spock's observations during the tour was the large number of female crew members aboard this ship. He wondered if that was justified by the fact that the captain was female. It is quite possible that these had requested this posting in support of their female captain and to prove the efficiency of such a crew. Fascinating.

After the meal, Nyota returned to the bridge and as she sat in the command chair she was deep in thought. The Vulcan Ambassador still carried himself very much like a Star Fleet officer. While an acceptable stance in both caseses would express themselves in perfect posture, she on occasion did observe he would take a relaxed stance, legs apart, hands behind his back. It is quite possible that the familiarity of the ship had caused these deeply entrenched actions to uncharacteristically resurface.

She was certain that he had and even continued to be one of Star Fleet's best. She could imagine he carried out his position as first officer quite brilliantly. According to record, his ability to work at peak performance during stress would amazed onlookers. Well, anyway that is the way the story had been told.

She also reasoned that she would really like to have some one-on-one with Mr. Spock before their arrival at Romulus. She reasoned, perhaps they could meet on the Holideck. A morning jogs along the Pacific coastline might prove to be a good place to compare notes.

Returning to the command chair, she used her PADD to send a message to the Ambassador, giving time and place. She was truly surprised at the prompt answer and expression of appreciation for said invitation.


	4. Chapter 4

The Ambassador's Son

Chapter Four

Fresh Air and Exercise…

As Uhura turned the corridor leading to the Holideck she saw the Ambassador standing at ease in his Star Fleet issued sweat suit. She approached and said, "Good morning Mr. Ambassador. I hope that you had a restful night."

"Thank you for your inquiry, Yes I am presently in optimum condition for our activity this morning."

Before entering they both braced themselves against the tiled wall and proceed to do their warm up exercises. He towered over her petit form, but to any observers, both of them displayed an innate grace that only complimented one another.

"How long do your have for this activity?" she inquired.

"I have taken care of all necessary responsibilities before my keeping this appointment with you."

The captain punches in her personal and desired location codes, The Pacific Coastline, San Francisco. The doors open and before them is the sea shore, the familiar evergreens, blue sky with puffy white clouds. They hear the call of the gulls, the distant call of whales, the crashing waves, the sound and feel of the wind, the crackling of twigs and crutch of leaves is part of the experience. The only thing missing is the feel of mist on their faces. It takes both of them back to a different time of innocence.

She asks, "When you were on the Enterprise, what was your choice location to jog?

His reply, "Deck three, just above the engineering section."

She smiles, "The sounds of the machinery acted like a metronome for me also, allowing me to pace myself perfectly.

She turned to him, blinding him with her smile and said, "We're off to the races, catch me if you can," and sprinted out ahead of him. She knew that her surprise start would not impact the outcome, for he had the endurance, strength, and longer limbs, that insured that he could outpace her.

Not one to refuse a challenge, in .30 seconds he was by her side, not even breathing hard.

The captain said, "I knew you would do that."

Spock's reply was "Indeed."

However, she did have a smile of satisfaction on her face when he settled in to let her set the pace.

As they took to the fifteen mile course Nyota initiated the conversation, "Ambassador, do you see any interference with these negotiations?"

He replied, "Spock, that is my given name. I would prefer in these settings that you would be kind enough to address me less formally."

In that case, to you I am Nyota under those same circumstances.

"Thank you Nyota."

"You are welcome, Spockh."

Spock was momentarily taken aback by her pronouncing his name correctly, as a Vulcan would.

The entire course was fifteen miles. Midway, she noticed he slowed the pace. She knew it could not be because of fatigue. It was at that point that he starting to engage her in conversation.

"Although this might not be the most appropriate place, I do wish to fill in some information that was not contained in your dossier. "As I read yours, I was amazed at the similarities to my own experience, in life and at Star Fleet. You too were a prodigy, immersed yourself in language from an early age and attended Star Fleet after receiving your double masters from Harvard. But little is said of your life before your enrollment at Star Fleet.

"Ambassador, I must make a similar confession. I was seriously curious about you, and likewise read your entry, and noted certain parallels. Well, I will let you start.

So a series of questions started,. He inquired about the exact place of her birth, her tribal, clan and family connections, her reason for enlisting in star fleet and then finally, clandestinely, getting to the crux of the matter, did she have a significant other? It was truly amazing how he procured this tidbit.

His first inquiry was, "I presume you are able to stay in contact with your family through Star Fleet communications."

"Yes, I am, it keeps my mother from going completely gray."

Continuing he said, "I guess your personal list must wait for availability.

"Ambassador, unfortunately, I have never taken the time to make a personal list."

This answer proved to cause a very human response, his heart rate accelerated.

She then made a very personal inquiry,

How old are you Ambassador? I mean Spockh. I ask because that information was not included in your personal information."

"That was for a good reason, Nyota. Vulcans and Terrans are very age discriminatory, and give credence to age as a precursor of experience and wisdom. Without that information, my record would speak for itself."

So within this less formal setting the two went about discussing what was hoped for and what possible problems could interfere with the realization of the Vulcans' hopes. Nyota had received communication indicating that there was a group that had expressed their suspicion about Vulcan's overtures of peace. But, everyone within the diplomatic world understood that dissidents existed in every domain.

Completing their run, they settled down on a, over cropping rock, What was not known by those two parties, looking out over the blue Pacific, was how determined these dissatisfied Romulan citizens were. Instead, Spock seated there with the captain of the mid-sized star ship experienced a contentment he had never experienced before And, he was fully aware that it was not the setting that created this, but the companion.

He found the conversation to be most stimulating and her questions most incisive. In his life, very few conversation had left him with the satisfaction he was now experiencing.


	5. Chapter 5

The Acting Ambassador

Chapter Five

Enemies of Peace…

The USS Unity with its Vulcan delegation was ahead of schedule. As a matter of fact, they had left for Romulus with plenty of time to spare, thus allowing for any unforeseen occurrence that might have prevented their punctual arrival at the peace talks destination.

The ship had come out of warp and was traveling leisurely on impulse power. This form of transit was not leaving a traceable warp signature. This was fortuitous for as is the case with matters that require negotiation, not all were in harmony with such a diplomatic solution to the schism between Vulcan and Romulus. Of course, these would refer to themselves as patriots, but the powers that be would call them rebels.

This group called itself "The Star Vanguard" and they had to constantly rethink their strategies. Apparently, this group of self-described 'loyal' citizens, were not comprised of a command led by rocket scientists; they were just Romulans, with a large dose of xenophobia against their cousins, The Vulcans. They were the embodiment of prejudice, fed by tales from long ago of mind rape and desertion. Their information corrupted by hundreds of years of verbal recitation describing this time in their history. What made the mindset dangerous was it fed ideas of justifiable violence that made them a dangerous lot indeed.

So on its mission of peace, the USS Unity was the target of choice for these enemies of reconciliation.

This underground movement had originally formulated the plan, of a preemptive attack. The Vulcan delegation must not land on their hollowed ground, on Romulas. But without a warp signature, they could not trace the ship with their antiquated weapons. They could not destroy the ship before it entered Romulan Space so they suffered their first failure. So it was that the rebel's firepower was quite limited and the USS Unity was not the proverbial 'sitting duck' in the blackness of space.

Once The Unity entered Romulan immediate space, its continuing approach was with an armed escort and once docked above the Star Empire's capital world, Ch'Rihan with its main city, Ra'tleihfl, the Federation ship came under the impenetrable shields of the Romulan military, Thus those enemies experienced, a serious blow. They would never be able to target the ship. So their attention shifted to the Vulcan delegation and its' Terran excort.

The Romulan Star Empire was blinded by their arrogance. They thought this group was of little significance, powerless against their great military genus. But, although not large, the mind set of all these individuals allowed them to take on martyr's mentality. For as long as there had been differences of thought, this way of thinking appealed to those who felt they had nothing to loose.

As with a mission of this nature, the host planet would be welcomed aboard the vessel carrying the diplomatic mission making the appeal. The Romulan Ambassador, R'lmus Khnialmnae's face appeared upon their view screen, exactly one second after they had shut down their impulse engines. Spock stood before the screen and raised his hand in the Vulcan salute, "Live Long and Prosper was his greeting. It was mirrored in style by the Romulan ambassador who voiced, "May your days be long and not see want." So similar, but so apart. The Ambassador addressed Captain Uhura and asked permission to board her ship.

The Captain replied, "That would be our privilege."

With that, the Captain, the Vulcan Ambassador and his entire diplomatic detachment moved toward Transporter Room One to await the Romulans' arrival. Again the formal dress and address.

The representative of the Romulan High Council makes the introductions and the captain and Lieutenant Bennett lead the way to the council rooms set aside for this initial meeting. Nyota could not help but notice the Romulan Ambassador staring at her during the entire introduction process and his determination to engage her in conversation once they had entered the council room.

He must be at least ten years older than Spock and just as handsome. His complexion is tan and not olive and his body is more muscular than his fellow Ambassador, although their height was the same.

Nyota knew that Romulans were attracted to figures in command or authority, especially in a military setting. So, she based his initial familiarity on the knowledge that she was such persons.

Romulan's centuries of isolation has led to a black-out of information about this race. So little was known about this species, that the basic instruction Star Fleet had composed was, 'learn as you go.'

Her observation also gave her insight into why their initial division took place. The Romulan party was a far more relaxed group, less formal, given to smiles and even at times, quiet laughter, and touching. The Vulcan delegation remained formal, reserved and virtually silent awaiting word for the meeting to convene.

The gong was to her right and she stood to ring it. It brought the entire group to attention. She welcomed both delegations and outlined what was hoped to be accomplished by this initial meeting. She also explained that a meal was being prepared for their meal break. She understood that Romlans were not vegetarians and so they had prepared separate dining rooms for each group. For the Romulans, a Terran steak dinner with all the trimmings, the steak had been prepared very rare, and it proved to be much to that delegation's delight. In order to not appear partial, she would not eat at all, but spent her time on her feet going back and forth, conversing with both groups.

The Romulan delegation was especially impressed with her knowledge of their language. Her first foray into the conversation was to comment on their clothing, ornate fabric tunics with epaulets,* the Romulan Star Empire logo showing predominantly upon the sleeve and the chest.

The captain reasoned, 'They would be able to fight in their garments.' On the other hand, the Vulcans' serenity and desire for peace was echoed in their long flowing robes of heavy brocade, definitely not garments to engage in any sort of combat. She thought, the only activity of defense that would be possible in such dress would be the, _to'tsuk'ny, _the legendary Vulcan nerve pinch.' Nyota reasoned again, 'Cousins, but oh, so different.'

When the two groups reconvened, it was the Romulan Ambassador that brought up a thought provoking questions,

'What were the Vulcan willing to give up, or share with Romulus to make peace efforts worth their while. After all, in diplomatic circles, there were no freebies.'


	6. Chapter 6

The Ambassador's Son

Chapter Six

_Thienurrull_

Before _Va'Pak, _(The immeasurable Loss) Vulcan was the richest of all the Federation members. Fortunately, the majority of Vulcans' investments and accounts had been off-world. So, even after the tragedy, they were far from being an impoverished people, just not a group with many liquid assets.

The Vulcan High Council had anticipated the Romulan inquiry, 'What are you bringing to the table?' Spock was prepared, for the High Council knew that the entire peace talk proceedings could be viewed by their Romulan cousins as a useless waste of time if there was nothing that they would gain by it. For them it would never be 'peace for the sake of peace.'

Spock looked the Romulan in the eye, "Vulcan is ready to reassign _Thieurrull_ to you for colonization with all its benefits. The Romulan reacted as if he had received a heavy blow to his chest and he sat back and said, _"Thienurrull! _We have desired the return of that outpost for centuries."

"As well we know," said Ambassador Spock.

Both ambassadors knew of the planet's great riches-precious metals, gems, fuel sources, magnificent forests and its great potential for agriculture due to its abundant water supplies and rich soil. In that quadrant, it was the prized planet. At Romulan's separation, they had signed away all rights to any planets outside of their immediate range. This was before the introduction of WARP speed into the interplanetary vocabulary.

Spock now continued,

"Ambassador Khnialmnae, at this time the desire for peace should be mutual and reciprocal, what do you bring of equal value to us?"

The look of amazement that spread across the Romulans' faces was priceless. Nyota said to herself, 'I would not have wanted to miss this for the world.'

At the far side of the room, the Romulan High Council representatives had excused themselves and went into a huddle with the rest of their delegation Uhura could not make out all the words but what she heard was peppered with Romulan profanity.

In the meantime, the Vulcan delegation sat serene, unemotional and focused. Under a different set of circumstances, she was sure she would have been more than willing to have sat on the side lines, and from a short distance be able to observe the proceedings. As it stood now, this would have resulted in her being doubled over with laughter as she clutched her sides and gasped for breath.

Finally, the Ambassador returned to his seat and said, "There is still a degree of disagreement about our offering and all options are being weighed. Could this part of our talks continue on Romulus?

Spock's head tiled to the right, then straightened. He had received all of the delegations views just by a subtle tilt of each one's head. There was no need for a raucous debacle for that was not The Vulcan Way and he simply said, "WE find that acceptable."

After a review of the meeting so far, the Romulan delegation stood and voiced their desire to continue the discussion tomorrow at their capitol, Raitleihfl. The time for tomorrow's meeting was recorded in that day's minutes and then formal departure rituals were completed.

The Romulan Ambassador requested a private audience with the captain. He took her arm and escorted her back into the conference room. Spock was almost tempted to reenter, uninvited, but contained himself.

Once inside, R'lmus stood before the captain and said, "Captain Uhura, from my first sight of you I knew that you were exceptional and a worthy candidate for my proposal so I present myself to you as a suitable bondmate. I offer you my substantial wealth, the position of 'Lady' and vast property holdings. I find you more than adequate as my consort. Would you consider my offer?

A rush of color came to the Captain's cheeks and R'lmus added this to his ever growing list of her attractions. He thought to himself, 'And she is modest. My choice is above refute.'

Clearing her throat Nyota started with, "I am greatly moved and flattered by your most generous offer. Your position, and integrity are most appealing factors, but I must decline. I want you to be aware that it is not because you are unworthy, but because my affection lay elsewhere."

"_Ple'matsu rashaya?" _he asked in Vulcan. (Could not the same be said of me) His thought was he at least deserved a chance.

To emphasize his determination, R'lmus continued,

"Will it satisfy you to know that I am willing to accept a challenge of any kind from any Terran to win your hand."

Nyota informed him, "The object of my affection is not Terran."

A look of realization comes across his face and he said, "It is Spock!"

The captain drew herself up to her full height and looked up with fire in her eyes and said, "I will not either deny or confirm your statement, because you are not entitled to be privy to my private thoughts. But you should know I will not have these peace talks disrupted by anything or anyone and especially not by any display of male possessiveness. In this area, I am master, with the right to pick or choose. If necessary, I will beam off this ship and another will take my place. This is not agreeable to me, but it is within my power to state my presence onboard this ship is a hindrance to these all important negotiation. Presently, this is not the case. But if my right to choose whom I wish to be with is in any way threatened, or challenged, I will do it."

R'lmus stood before her completely mesmerized by this female before him. He thought that in another time, another setting he would just take her and that would be the end of it. But, her position, and role in the outworking of these diplomatic talks has to take priority over his base stirrings, as powerful as they were.

The captain stood just under R'lmus' shoulder and he smiled.

"Captain, I honor your right to choose."

He thought to himself that this female is like no other he had ever encountered and to be chosen by her would be something of inestimable value. He envied his Vulcan counterpart.

Spock breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the door knob turn and the door swing open.

The captain looked at him and then said to the entire group, "We will proceed to Transportor Room One for the beam out."

Spock noticed R'lmus' eyes upon him, not with distain, but almost with what he sensed as a feeling of melancholy. He had no idea what had transpired behind those closed doors, but he was certain that Nyota had come off the victor.

Once the group reached Transporter Room One the Romulan delegation beamed out.

Spock then looked at the Captain and trapped her in his gaze, and said with a slight upturn to his lips,

"What comes to my mind is that Terran expression, 'I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall,,' "

She responded, "Indeed."

He then turned to face her and said,

"Would it appear unseemly to invite you to enjoy a Vulcan meal with me in my quarters?"

Nyota pursed her lips and said,

"Not at all, Ambassador, what time should I arrive?

"If you find it acceptable, we can go to my quarters immediately."

She replied,

"I'm sure the concept of duty before desire is understood in both of our cultures. Although my stomach is saying eat, my head is reminding me I have to check the latest readings and information coming into my station. I must first go to the bridge, would you care to accompany me. I do not believe it will take long.

"That would be satisfactory."

As they walked toward the bridge, Spock's mind processed the captain's statement regarding their commonality. That point was just addressed in her expression, 'duty before desire' which echoed the Vulcan's 'Need' edict. He had to admit that at this point his thoughts were in no way centered on the coming meal.

If any had observed their movement as they walked together down the hallways, they could have described it as a graceful duet of motion.

Partially hidden in his doorway, S't'kal noticed the two of them and determined that he would observe the acting ambassador's conduct before he alarmed the true ambassador with any disquieting news. His son was spending not enough time at work and too much time in the company of that Terran female ship captain.


	7. Chapter 7

The Acting Ambassador

Chapter Seven

No Hotels…

As the captain was reviewing the latest downloads delivered to the command chair, the Ambassador had made his way over to the Science Officer's array and she noticed that Lieutenant Bennett continually nodded his head and asked the Ambassador questions. There was no doubt in Uhura's mind that the young man would later leave his station and make his way to the ship's library. She was also certain that he was being inundated with questions. Then his inquisitor gracefully stepped away and headed toward her. Just as she checked off the last entry he stood by her side.

As she looked up he said,

"Shall we proceed?

She smiled and said,

"It appeared that that would be the logical thing to do especially in view of the last message I received from my stomach."

Again, he offered her his arm and they left the bridge and headed toward his quarters. He started the conversation with,

"Have you ever visited New Vulcan?"

"Although I have been in orbit above your new home, it was never an option available for me. I was always on a mission or picking up or delivering someone or something with a deadline in view. I understand that there has been some remarkable achievements on your new home world."

His sincere reply was, "Since you will be delivering our delegation to New Vulcan, and must be present at the delivery of the treaty, hopefully you will not be given an immediate mission. Based on that premise, allow me to extend a personal invitation for you to visit my home. There are no hotels on Vulcan, when you are invited, you are expected to stay at the home of the friend or acquaintance who invited you."

She threw back her head, and revealed her beautiful neck, Nyota laughingly stated,

"I must presume you don't have much of a tourists' season."

Spock steepled his fingers and said,

"Indeed."

Nyota had just realized that when her host looked at her it was always in a distracted way, as if he was viewing a supposed painting hanging on a wall or perhaps an artifact that required study. But this realization did not prevent their animated conversation.

As they traveled the ship's corridors they touched on many subjects. In the area of music, she found out that he was a musician and composer. He discovered that she sang and danced. Politics, were discussed with an focus on the need for more openness between Federation members. Both parties revealed the names of their favorite poets-Vulcan and Terran. The areas of science that were addressed were conservation and ecology. Just as they reached his door they had embarked on their observation of the new Federation members.

They were just about to embark on another topic when Spock's adjutant entered, and addressed Spock,

"Osu, your last meal of the day is ready."

"Thank you Kuvak, Captain, allow me to introduce my first assistant, Kuvak. My efficiency would drop considerably without his assistance."

What Spock had just done, offer a complement, was a totally un-Vulcan. Every Vulcan was expected to do their very best in every endeavor. No complimentary phase was part of the Vulcan language. But Terrans expect introductions and thrive on compliments.

Addressing the young Vulcan he said,

"I will not need your assistance until 2000 hours. Perhaps you will find that the Holodeck is available for your use."

Kuvak bowed and left the room and returned carrying a large tray with several covered dishes, plates, silverware, glasses and a pitcher filled with a purple liquid. An automatic tea pot already sat on a low table connected to the ship's energy source. It was surrounded by small cakes, fruit sections and an assortment of teas.

'Ahh, desert,' was Nyota observation.

Spock sent off his assistant with the words,

"May I suggest a walk on the Pacific shoreline, its entry code is posted in the sign-on journal, you will find it meditative."

He then gestured for her to rise from her place on the couch and he guided her to the set table, pulled out her chair and she gracefully lowered herself. He pushed her chair forward, and then seated himself.

Uhura inhaled deeply.

"I forgot how good real food can smell. Thank you for the invitation."

As he uncovered each dish, he described its ingredients and mode of preparation and wonderful aromas filled the air.

Nyota, held her plate out toward Spock, a clear indication that she wanted him to serve her, she had no idea what such an act meant to a Vulcan. Spock decided he would savor this moment which added to the feeling of contentment he had experienced earlier.

She was aware that there was no conversation during a Vulcan meal. Nyota looked at her host and wondered,

'Does he ever miss Star Fleet?

After the Battle of Vulcan there were over six months during which the ship was docked for refitting. The repairs necessary for ship and crew were quite extensive.

Of course, the cadets on board needed counseling. She was fully aware of the Vulcan repugnance of such therapy. The surviving Vulcans depended upon the limited number of healers and their meditative abilities to affect a cure for that extremely 'emotional' experience-the loss of their world.

Star Fleet had finally been advised of the large number of self-murders that had further reduced the survivors' numbers. She could fully understand the pull to New Vulcan and away from Star Fleet felt by Spock. She was aware of the Vulcan's edict regarding 'The Needs…' Of course, the sacrifice of his personal choices spoke in praise of his character and moral statue.

During the ensuring months the Vulcan Council reorganized and initiated a census of surviving Vulcans and thus the call to convene on Terra. The Federation provided housing and the Embassy served as offices and a storage base for information gathered. Each survivor wrote their family history and personal biography in Vulcan script. These hard copies were stored for eventual entry into a flexible, multi-languge data base.

Nyota estimation was that the Vulcans were an amazingly resilient race of people.

She was bought out of her revere by Spock removing her plate and then his question,

"Would you allow me to serve you desert?"

"Thank you Spock, please do."

He first brought her tea, a special Vulcan blend, of course now very rare, two small cakes and some fruit. He sipped tea and eat cut up fruit as they finished their dinner.

In Spock's estimation, the meal was over much too soon and the captain arose from her chair and thanked her host.

"I must relieve Lieutenant Bennett. Thank you for a most satisfying and enjoyable meal."

She left and Spock noted that the energy imparted by her presence dissipated as she exited the door. Spock's only refuge from himself, his thoughts and now arising desires would be a long period of meditation.


	8. Chapter 8

The Ambassador's Son

Chapter Eight

About Your Son…

After that initial meeting S't'kal took it upon himself to contact the one he believed should be informed about exactly what was happening. But he had underestimated the acting ambassador's efficiency. A narrative of his activities and the minutes of the initial contact with Romulus had already been received and read by Sarek, who was now more certain than ever that his confidence in his son was not misplaced. He was certain that his son had everything under control and would come out the victor in this jockeying for position that was the nature of diplomacy.

S't'kal's initial statement in his communication was to inquire as to Sarek's health. He then moved on to the part of his report that was of a more personal nature.

"Osu, there is a matter of concern that I wish to bring to your attention. I seriously doubt that your son is working up to his full potential during this serious endeavor."

Sarek replied, "Please clarify."

"Osu, the morning of the initial meeting he spent with the ship's captain in some sort of leisure activity and then immediately after the meeting he was again in the captain's company in the privacy of his own quarters.

"S't'kal, how is it that you are privy to my son's activities?"

The minister felt that perhaps things were not going quite as he had anticipated.

"Minister, that was a question!"

"I have been observing his actions Ambassador."

Sarek clarifies the minister's statement, "You were spying!"

"No sir, just cautious," and then with a note of distain in his voice he continues, "The captain is a Terran female."

With a steeliness in his voice Sarek replied, "Minister, perhaps you have forgotten, I was married to a Terran female."

Now Sarek applied the proverbial thumb screw.

"May I inquire, Minister, has the High Council received your report as yet?

"Not yet," S't'kal sputtered.

"For your information, I am aware of the High Council's designation that has been applied to my son, _Satik k' nirsh nei, risakallarsu." (_male with no seed, a eunuch, a castrated male)

"That information was never carried outside of chamber's doors, Osu."

"How is it I am aware of it, were these words only supposed to be whispered among select members?"

S't'kal remained silent as Sarek contined.

"Well then, perhaps my son's conduct is putting that label to the test and you find it extremely disquieting. It must be calling into question some other preconceived ideas. So as to make you aware that my son is not derelict in his duties, I am already in receipt of his narrative, observations and the minutes of that first meeting. From what I have read, I believe the mission is on track. Please do not fail to contact me when matters of genuine importance present themselves."

With that the screen went black and S't'kal scurried to prepare his narrative so it could be sent to the High Council along with the meeting's minutes before Sarek informed his mother, T'Pau, that he was already in receipt of such information.

S't'kal's hand was poised above the send key on his com unit and with deliberation he struck it. At one hundred forty years of age he had weathered many storms in every area of his life. It had taken years to carve out his place within the upper workings of Vulcan government. His rise had been slow and arduous. His family was second tier hierarchy and he fell into a position when his older brother died off-planet in an accident.

Let it be known that although rare, ambition coupled with envy was not a foreign mind-set for a Vulcan, both of them could be bedfellows. When it was determined that Ambassador Sarek was too ill to head the peace talks S't'kal attempted to jockey into position to act as the ambassador's substitute. But Sarek had anticipated such a possibility and had groomed his son to take his place.

Sarak's imposing appearance was mirrored in his son, Spock. On the other hand, S't'kal was not in any way imposing. He was not even the average height for a Vulcan, a bit over weight and unable to display the typical hair cut due to a rare condition that had caused balding. No, indeed he was not impressive.

In addition, he had a personal history with Sarek's son. In his youth Spock had responded to his nephew's verbal and slight physical attack with serious physical consequences to his brother's son. The school board had exonerated the Ambassador's son. That had stuck in Sa'at'kal's craw all these years. To make matters worse, his nephew had developed an almost worshipful attitude toward the ambassador's son and now had even taken a Terran bondmate. He was never able to comprehend how his nephew's attachment to Spock had grown.

Unbeknown to S't'kal, those many years ago Spock had done something that epitomized the teachings of Surek. While his newphew was in the hospital Spock had visited him almost daily. Read to him, exchanged ideas, thoughts, and aspirations. His apology was simply, "_Surak's zhit vesh svi' Spockh's kasha hi fam svi' khap-spol Ni' droi'ikk nar -tor." _(Surak's words were in my mind but not in my heart. I am sorry.) Spock's one time enemy replied, "_Thrap-fam; es nufau." _(Forgiveness granted.)

At one point Spock had even melded with with his one time enemy to show him his mother as he saw her as the two of them interacted. It was then that Kone fully understood Spock's outburst. Spock's feelings towards Amanda were almost worshipful. Her place in is heart and his feelings toward her were sacred, not to be trampled on or sullied.

Spock had greatly influenced Kone choice of career. He had learned well from his friend and was now part of The Vulcan Diplomatic Corp. His uncle had to admit that the Terran female he had chosen met every aspiration a native male might have for a wife, but one, she was not Vulcan, and to add to the 'indiscretion', he had sired two hybrid children by his 'imposter wife'.

S't'kal knew this was a waiting game for him. He was certain that eventually he would wear the coveted robes. It was not logical that the continued success of his family be interrupted. It was time for change, and he represented the best. He was a true Vulcan, in blood, mind and heart. And of course, his bondmate was Vulcan.


	9. Chapter 9

The Ambassador's Son

Chapter Nine

The Two Offers…

The ship's away team would consist of the captain, the chief communications officer, the chief medical officer and four red shirt security guards.

The Vulcan delegation included the acting ambassador, his aide, the recording secretary, protocol advisor and S't'kal.

From past experiences, Spock was aware of glitches in security guards' preparedness so he had conferred with the captain as to the qualifications of the four men chosen to beam down with their group. He had been assured, these four were very well prepared and were armed with phasers set on stun.

Initially, the Romulans had offered their own security for the entire party. Spock saw the potential for problems due to a lack of ability to communicate. He contacted Ambassador R'lmus to advise him of the final decision in this matter and received his understanding of the landing party's need for their own security detail.

Upon beaming down a formal welcome awaited them. There were even solemn 'phantom kisses' from some in the crowd as the landing patry stepped down off the receiving pad. The Vulcan and Romulan flags flapping against a clear lavender sky served as a backdrop for an impressive military display, after which the group proceeded along a carpeted road to the building that would house the talks.

On his home world it was Ambassador R'lmus who sounded the gong. Nyota as a party of neither side, read the minutes with as little voice inflection as she could manage. The talks were long and intense, and when the group broke for a meal, Spock found his way to her.

"What has been your observation?" he inquired.

"As an outsider," she replied, "I'm seeing two disparate groups of people, one impassioned and the other grounded by logic. A compromise will have to be met before there can be peace."

Spock observed her intensely for several seconds and said, "Perhaps you should have been a diplomat."

She gave him a encouraging smile. His response was a curt nod. Each group was then led to the designated area for a meal. The talks would resume in three earth hours. This amount of time allowed each group to not only eat, but to compile their notes and add updates for submission to their relative Councils. The recording secretaries of each group will take on that task.

Ambassador R'lmus found Spock and Uhura after their meal and asked if he could show them some of the government palace before the talks continued. Both Spock and Uhura were more than anxious to make their observation of this grand building, so the Romulan Ambassador took Uhura's elbow and guided her forward, leaving Spock to follow. Uhura had to admit R'lmus facial expression and steady gaze upon her reminded her of the way a cat would look at a caged bird. Trained Starfleet Captain that she was, she couldn't help but feel relieved to have a capable person at her back. When she turned to look at Spock, she was taken aback by the degree of heat in his eyes.

They were led into a truly grand room. Hung on the wall were thousands of weapons. It appeared that what was depicted was the evolution of weaponry under The Star Empire. Another, equally grand room housed holographic displays of Romulan's military's star ships all the way to the current ships. The final room they were permitted to visit was the room with genealogy tablets. Countless names engraved with individual dates of birth and time and nature of their death. A special place of honor listed those who died in battle. At the center of the room burned a bright lick of flame, the odor of which hinted at some sort of incense. These people did indeed honor their dead.

Spock's voice broke the silence, "It would be most prudent for us to return to our original site. The meetings should be starting shortly."

Almost as if on cue, down the hallway came R'lmus' aide. The captain rushed forward and followed the aide's hasty retreat..

Just before the two disappeared down the hallway R'lmus turned to Spock and, in order to verify his assumption, said, "You are a fortunate person to have a potential bondmate who is totally loyal. I offered her riches, honor, position, prestige and she refused me because of a seeming attachment to you. I truly envy you. She is a rare treasure."

Spock's hands before him were steepled and although his demeanor never changed, his heart rate did increase by thirty-seven point five percent. His whole body felt light and free. He did not have to questions why he was experiencing this phenomenon, it was obvious, and it was Nyota.

Spock made no reply. None was needed.

As R'lmus and the Ambassador returned to the common area, Spock saw Nyota seated on the far side of the room. At this juncture she had no part to play with the proceedings, and thus was present as an observer. She stood ready to witness the signing, if it came to that. As Spock entered she turned to him and their gazes met, locked and held for several seconds. They seemed to share an understanding.

Both groups filed into the meeting room and were seated. The gong sounded and immediately a heated discussion ensued. After some time R'lmus rose and roared. "I want this room cleared. The Ambassador and I will remain." A look of shock crossed the faces of all as they gathered up their PADDS and beat a hasty retreat.

Standing before Spock R'lmus said, "Spock you inspire trust…do you want this treaty?"

Spock looked R'lmus in the eye and said, "It is my personal priority. I very much want it to be so. Not for any thing that we may gain in our efforts to repopulate, but because it is time for reconciliation."

With that R'lmus produced a scabbard decorated with ancient Vulcan text and withdrew a small knife. Opening his hand he drew the blade across the side of his palm. Spock opened his hand and surrendered it to the blade. Both of them touched their blood together and then clasped hands palm to palm, with thumbs locked sealing what was called the _'Etwe sep-Waugh k' plak' _(We agree, with blood) The Blood Oath. This ceremony had been the only way for the ancients to settle 'blood feuds'; the act ended bloodshed, the scar was a symbol of peace. R'lmus was careful not to damage Spock's palm's telepathic areas. The cut was not deep or long and was positioned along the outward parameter of both their hands.

Spock's eyes never left R'lmus and he said, "It is settled."

R'lmus said, "Yes, it is settled. Our scars are the testament before both High Councils."

Spock then raised his fingers in salute and said, "_-Tor ha-kel puna-shau vu sa-kai." _(to home greeting you, brother or Welcome home, brother) They together performed the rite of the phantom kiss, heads bowed and directed first to one side of the face then the other. This was a rite from before the time of logic, before the time of Surek, before the time of division. It was appropriate at this time and at this place.


	10. Chapter 10

This is my 3rd attempt to post chapter 10, which for some odd reason isn't showing up.

The Ambassador's Son

Chapter Ten

Final Tally

The two of them stood at the door as their delegates re-entered the room. Spock and R'lmus were still at the door to the conference room when they heard muffled sounds of shouting and then disrupter fire and the door burst open upon them and four armed men entered. Before these intruders could get their bearing Spock threw the Ambassador out of harm's way and rushed forward in a blur, his robes obscuring his hand's movements.

Spock administered the Vulcan nerve pitch to the closest attacker. Before the man had hit the ground Spock had neutralized the three remaining rebels with their fallen comrade's weapon. But as the final one dropped, a reflex action triggered his weapon and its beam hit the ceiling right above Nyota. As she looked upward, in response to the noise, her face registered shock. Spock sprinted forward and with his forward motion, repositioned the captain, just in time to prevent the debris from striking her head. But the heavy debris hit both of her legs resulting in multiple fractures. The captain, unable to support her own slight weight, would have struck the floor if Spock had not supported her before she hit the ground. He said, quietly, "I have failed you," and held her limp body in his arms until assistance came.

When the casualties were tallied, the four rebels were found to have survived. Placed in the hands of Romulan Intelligence, they would soon stand trial. Also among the injured were two of Nyota's security detail. Though unconscious when found, it was determined that their injuries were not life threatening. One Romulan security guard had also been killed and two injured. They had stood their ground and held back the intruders as long as they were able. It spoke well of future teamwork once the treaty was ratified.

R'lmus spoke to Spock prior to the signing.

In Romulan and Vulcan tradition, blood oaths were the strongest of all bonds. The Romulan explained that his life had been saved and both delegations protected, so these heroic acts on the part of Spock were more valuable than anything that could be presented at a so called 'table'.

R'lmus then offered this as a possibility in regards to Thienurrull-let it be held jointly. Held in trust for a new race that will be created by these Romulan/Vulcan unions, The Kaunshuk, The United. The third generation of this race would have option to colonized and mine the riches of that planet.

Spock replied,

"Ambassador, this is a masterful project that is worthy of both of our people. These are new beginnings in many ways."

The Romulan looked at Spock with deep respect and something even bordering on affection, nodded and gave the Vulcan farewell response, "Peace And Long Life."

Spock answered with the Romulan farewell, "Extended life and Impressive Victories To You."

As soon as the Treaty Papers were signed and the evidence of the blood oath notarized, Spock and the Vulcan delegation beamed up to the Unity. His immediate wish was to check on the Captain, but the needs of the many did outweigh his own personal needs…

After conferring with his staff he would feel free to pursue this personal matter. The staff allowed themselves to speak admiringly of their acting ambassador's battle prowess. After their debriefing he went to the link to personally inform his father. The view screen showed his father seated at his desk in his office, looking extremely well.

"My father, it appears that you have recovered."

"Yes, my son, my health is almost at its optimum level. The healers were correct when they said the virus had to run its course. It eventually died off in my system and within little time I have regained my strength.

"Spockh, I have received your report. You have done extremely well. I noticed that the other reports submitted by your staff added quite a bit more to the incidents prior to the signed agreement. You are a credit to New Vulcan and Terra.. Your mother would have been proud."

"Father, speaking of mother, there is something that I wish to tell you…

Spock revealed to his father a startling revelation; he was mentally and physically attracted to the captain of this ship. Not only was there a similarity of their life experiences, but in addition, there was a similarity of mind, an intellectual attraction that he found overwhelmingly compelling. It was through conversation and exchanging of new and different ideas that this attraction had grown, and now, for him, it was the _mak marketa _(joyful directing toward attributes) which now engulfed him.

Sarek thoroughly understood what had happened to his son, for that had been his own experience with the love of his life, Amanda. Spock's voice drew his father back into the present. "Father I now believe that my mother's nurturing, imprinted on me the desire for a Terran mate. Does that appear logical to you?."

"Yes that is quite logical. So my son, what are your plans?…

Spock outlined, what he believed would secure his desires. Another matter he discussed had to do with the length of time he would remain on New Vulcan and the request to bring a guest, the captain of the Unity into their home.

After speaking with his father Spock went to Sick Bay. Laying on a bio-bed with her hair splayed out behind her was the captain. He approached quietly and stood before her bed listening to her quiet breathing.

The nurse found him there and he inquired about the treatment being administered. Reginerators had repaired the broken bones. After a few days rest, the captain would be as good as new.

"Thank you for your assistance," Spock said to the nurse. It must have sounded like a dismissal, for after checking on her patient she quickly left the room.

Spock took Nyota's hands in his, kissed them and said, "_Talunk nash-veh k'dular" _(I cherish thee).

Perhaps within the depth of her sleep she heard him because looking at her beautiful face he discerned a slight smile.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Please check out Linstock's art work entitled 'Pirates' which is an inspiration for part of this chapter. You can find that work at DeviantArt (dot com) Thank you to all who read and enjoy.

In addition, thanks to M'Celeste for her continued assistance.

Botsey

The Ambassador's Son

Chapter Eleven

Contentment

For a certainty, it was now time for him to address his needs. This was a very un-Vulcan thought. As a people singular needs are few, a mate during Pon Far being the primary one. But now his need was singular and simple-Nyota Uhura, the captain of this star ship. The desire for companionship was not unique for either a Vulcan or a Terran. It was a matter of natural progression. For Spock it now superseded any other essential, past or present. At that point in time he had to determine the state of her heart.

His carefully laid out plan was simple. During her convalescence and once she recovered he would make himself available to her, and in adition he woul request her presence on New Vulcan to meet his father and grandmother.

It remained to be seen, the degree of disappointment that his grandmother would experience once he revealed his carefully laid out plan. But, if determination could be the barometer, Nyota would become his bondmate.

By her bed almost constantly, they conversed, she laughed, he nodded, he read to her, then they analyzed the writings. She had requested Vulcan poetry. Since the choice was left to him, from memory he recited certain ancient text, whose themes were unheard of in the context of modern day Vulcan society. Her comments were non-verbal, a steady gaze into his eyes.

On the third day, just two days before their arrival at Vulcan, he invited her again,

"You will now receive your second invitation to my home. Nyota Uhura, Captain of the star ship Unity, I request your presence at my home. His deeper thoughts were, 'and in my life…'

Her response was logical.

"Personally, I would very much like to accept your invitation, but, my position as captain will require that I receive approval from Star Fleet. I will advise you of their orders as soon as they are received."

Spock made himself content with that reply and then he offered his arm as a support so she could take some more steps since the healing of her fractures. She was still dressed in a sick bay issued gown and she requested the bath robe that was hanging on the wall. He held it for her and resisted the desire to bend his lips to her exposed neck. He set his shields on maximum strength.

She inched her way off the bed and he bent to place slippers on her feet. As he did that he looked up to see a distant look on her face.

He inquired,

"Are you in pain?"

"No, no, it is just that no one has done that for me since my mother, when I was but a child. I I guess it is some sort of melancholy triggered by a recent brush with death."

With her statement, Spock took a cue to make this declaration,

"Nyota, remember. I am here to be of service to you in any way I can."

To assist her to arise from the bed he wrapped his arm about her waist and lifted her to a standing position. What he felt was a well-toned body incased in soft flesh and he had to put away the vision that that contact conjured up. She closed her eyes briefly as her weight was distributed onto her legs.

"Do you have pain, Nyota?"

"Just a bit, I cannot determine if it is from non-use or from the original injury."

Spoke said,

"Allow me to grant you comfort."

She nodded.

"Please."

With that he briefly touched Nyota's face. She sighed and broadcasted her emotions which bled into that brief touch. Unexpectedly, Spock had all the information he needed to pursue her…In addition, he absorbed her pain.

"Just to let you know, you are better than a hypospray for pain.

Spock nodded an acknowledgement and then inquired,

"Is there a particular destination you would prefer?"

"Yes, the holodeck."

Once they reached the location Spock inquired,

"What destination do you wish?"

"Somewhere I am not the captain."

With that she coded a location and the door open.

The smell of the sea assailed them. The sky was bright, the wind strong. They are on the deck of an ancient wooden sailing vessel. A pirate's vessel to be exact. Nyota is now dressed in a plethora of clothing. Apparently she was wearing just about everything she owned, at least three skirts, three blouses, several scarves around her waist and shoulders. There was a scabbard at her waist housing a bejeweled handled dagger. On her other hip was a sword. She was beautiful…and appeared to be without any fear.

Spock wondered, 'How much of this illusion mirrored the real Nyota? That mind set would be necessary for her to embark on a life with him, in either of his roles-as a Vulcan/Hybrid or Terran/Hybrid. How much would she be willing to sacrifice? For him there was no bars or limits to what he would be ready to give up.

Spock looked down to take in his costume. What would be the equivalent to a poet's shirt, dark trousers tucked into high topped boots a dagger in his belt and sword at his side. As the machine continued working various members of the crew made their appearance. As each image passed him they would acknowledge him with a nod and the greeting,

"Captain."

Spock had read several Terran books on this period, one of which was Robert Lois Stevenson's, "Treasure Island." He was able to identify the workings of the ship, the loccation of the ship board compass and other instruments housed on the bridge.

With a raised eyebrow he made a statement to tne 'real' Nyota,

"In this visit you certainly have removed yourself from the captaincy."

Smiling she said,

"You are captain now, Spockh.'

"And may I inquire, who are you.?"

"I am your first mate."

'Ahh," was Spock's reply, as he placed his hands behind his back.

From above the call was given,

"Ship on the horizon."

Spock moved to the railing and lifted his telescope. It was a French ship, a large three mast, with sixteen cannon slots.

His orders,

"Hoist the jolly roger, set the cannons, line up the planks, we will board her."

Spock manned the bridge and brought his ship along side the other. It was almost as if the French ship's crew were immobilized in some way. There was very little resistance. So, the battle was not long. He was first on the plank to board the ship, he engaged the captain and quickly disarmed him and handed him over to one of his crew. He then made his way to the bridge and steadied the ship. From his higher vantage point on the French ship Spock was able to observe his first mate in action. She was an expert with the sword. And indeed it was the case, she knew no fear.

After the captain's capture, the crew surrended. As usual, the captain would be set adrift in the largest available boat with supplies, water, compass, telescope and any crew members who would throw in their lot with him. Since most of the crew members were actually prisoners who had been forcibly enlisted, the crew of Spock's ship grew considerably. His first talk with the new members was simple,

"I am your new captain. Obey me, without question. The division of spoils is equitable, since the risks are equal. I claim no allegiance to any king or government. On this ship, this is my country and my crew are my subjects. Are there any questions?"

No one raised their hand-they remembered the first command of the ship, 'no questions'.

Spock looked around for Nyota and noticed a bright red stain on her sleeve. She did not complain but stood with the rest of the crew at attention. He approached and stood in front of her and said,

"With me,"

Spock entered his rooms, she followed.

"Let me see your wound."

"No, it is nothing."

He did not ask again but went to her and ripped the sleeve completely open. There on her perfect skin was a cut, long, but not too deep. He went and pulled a box out from under his bed and carried it to his first officer's side. He cleansed the wound as she set her teeth against outcry and he bandaged it carefully. He then bent down and kissed her shoulder. She trembled. He took both her palms and kissed them and said,

"I treasured thee."

Spock was sure the expression next made was by her, and was not from this conjured up fantasy, instead it was an expression of Nyota's real, beating heart,

She breathed heavily and looking him in his eyes she said, "Spockh, I have never listened to anything my heart said. I was driven by my mind. Our time together has caused a change. Your concern and care has touched my heart. Now it tells me that I am in love with you.

With that she said, "End program."

Now within the room that had broken down all walls for them, he took her in his arms and kissed her, the real Nyota, and that demonstration of affection was returned. He took her face in her hands so he could look into those eyes that spoke volumes to him. This was not the face of a wheepy eyed female. Even in this state she mirrored her strength. He then held her tightly and put his fingers on her face to meld with her and in the silence of their mental conversation he bared all.

They exited the HoloDeck and went to her quarters. There was privacy within those walls.

Spock did not hesitate for this was not the time for such lack of action. Immediately upon the closing of the doors he led her to her living room and escorted her to the couch. She sat down. Spock remained standing.

"Nyota, my entire life has been one of conflict-my Vulcan and Human halves were a constant source of inner conflict. I was raised in the strictest sense a Vulcan. Every bit of training, education, tradition I have experienced with the view to, if possible, smotheror eliminate my human traits. In my estimation, I had no need for them.

As I read the information posted about the USS Unity, I observed your picture and was amazed at your youth and accomplishments. Your life was so similar to mine. I noted your aesthetically pleasing features, but it was not until I saw your eyes, your beautiful feeling eyes in the transporter room that I desired to know the inner you.

You have caused me to discover the human me, the me with feelings, hopes, fears and desires. I never want to stop that exploration that you have inspired. It is my wish that you become my bondmate, the one who is half my heart, half my soul."

There was no hesitation. No doubt clouded Nyota's mind,

"Spock, I will bond with you and marry you. But I do not wish to resign my captaincy. Perhaps we will have to wait."

Spock's head tilted to the right as if processing the information he had just heard. He knelt before her and took both of her palms in his hands and tenderly kissed them.

"That is an option I do not seek to explore. Another path is truly logical and it must be examined, it will require a detour."

He seated himself next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder and they stayed in that position for some time.

Bending his head to kiss the top of her's he said, "I do not wish to leave you but, I must supervise the emptying out of our quarters."

As she rose from her seat he grabbed her by the waist and brought her to him,

"Nyota Uhura, daughter of Benjamin and M'muba Uhura I will protect you with my life, provide for you even with the absence of sustenance for myself, and meet your every need for you are half my heart and half my soul. With that came a lingering kiss and after a look into her eyes, Spock left to clear out his quarters.


	12. Chapter 12

.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The Ambassador's Son

Chapter Twelve

New Vulcan

The Unity had established orbit around New Vulcan. The Fleet had granted permission for the ship to remain in that position for seven days. Due to the Vulcan's unique visitor policy-by personal invitation only, the only member of the crew that would beam down to the surface would be the captain.

Lieutenant Bennet was given the conn and the Vulcan delegation, minus one, beamed down first. Spock and the captain beamed down together, looking professional and business like. The crew's understanding was that Nyota would present herself before the High Counsel as witness to the treaty. But that was not the entire story.

Spock had contacted his father and once outside the transport station he discovered his private air/land vehicle had been delivered to the site for his use. The duffle bags were stowed in the hatch and he guided Nyota to the passenger side of the vehicle. Once she was settled he entered, set the guidance systems, initiated the start up and looked at Nyota,

"If you are not too fatigued I will give you a quick tour of this locality."

Nyota nodded in affirmative.

The vessel rose gracefully from the ground and Spock banked it and he set his visual bearings and set the craft on automatic pilot.

Nyota's head was bowed.

Spock took her hand and stated,

"I sense you are uneasy. Why is this?"

She flashed her smile, but it did not reach her eyes.

"It is completely out of character, but I think that because of 'our situation,' I am a bit apprehensive about acceptance. I am sure that most persons about to meet your father, the legendary Sarek and your grandmother of equal or greater statue, would find themselves a bit intimated."

"Nyota, remember, every formality displayed is just the Vulcan way. There will be greetings and observations. No doubt a few of my father's associates will be invited to a small dinner in recognition of the success of our trip. Remember, no one will smile, shake your hand, make inquiries about your personal life, or ask about your future plans. Those activities would be considered rude by our standards.

"I will stay by your side. Just as you have acted as a guide for me in some areas, I will reciprocate. Kissing her palm he said, everyone will acknowledge your station, a captain of a star ship, and be gracious."

Nyota nodded and put her head back against the head rest.

The vessel was skimming across the desert and Spock started pointing out places of interest, new settlements, in the distance the Administrative Offices, the completed Vulcan Science Academy housing. All Nyota saw echoed the truth of Vulcan's talents and abilities. Efficiency, practicality, and rugged beauty was echoed in everything she saw.

Spock lifted his hand and pointed ahead.

"My father's house."

Ahead of them stood a large one story fenced in house. The largest in the area, but not pretentious, but none the less, a statement of quiet importance was shown in its proportions and setting.

Spock hovered above the landing pad and gently lowered the vessel to the ground. Once settled he unbuckled his harness and started to do the same for Nyota. She batted his hand and said,

"I am still capable of doing that."

His reply, first a nod and then,

"I will retrieve our luggage."

Already at the door was an imposing male presence. Nyota had no doubt that it was Spock's father, Sarek. Carrying all their luggage on one side of his body, Spock opened her door and assisted her out of the vessel. Holding her waist he guided her to the house and within seconds she stood facing an extremely handsome older Vulcan who said,

"Captain Uhura, _Dif-tor heh smusnma _(Live Long And Prosper) I welcome you to New Vulcan and to my residence."

Nyota offered the standard Vulcan reply, in High Vulcan, much to Sarek's surprise.

His voice was just a register below Spock's. Addressing his son he said, _T'nash-veh safu du ma namauta t'nash-veh istau ong fun-tor k' danik suk puk'ai'ka na Vulcan_ (My son, you have exceeded my wishes and return with (a) most rewarding treaty for us).

Spock nodded and said, "_Shaya tonat Sa-,mekh" (_Thank you father).

Sarek sent his son the following information:

There will be a private dining party this evening. You may inform your guest that if it is her desire she may rest before the evening's activities. I believe that your mother's robes would fit the captain. Please advise her of their availability.

Spock took Nyota's elbow and said,

"Let me show you your rooms."

Spock led her through a room that could accommodate a large group. They went down a long hallway and entered the last room at the end of the hall. When they entered, Nyota observed that the beauty of this room was unsurpassed. The furnishings were beautiful, the view was magnificent-looking across a flat plain to the base of a mountain range. Spock deposited her bag and then opened the closet. Hung in a neat row were beautiful Vulcan robes.

"These furnishings were from my mother's private rooms at the Embassy. She stayed in those rooms when my father was off planet and she remained at the Embassy. She found she could cope better with his absence if there were no constant reminders of him, which would be the case if she stayed in their private suite."

His eyes took on a distant looko

Nyota moved toward him and took his face in her hands.

"Spock, I want to help you continue to heal. You will never forget, but I hope that I can lessen your pain."

"You already have," was his reply.

"Please rest. I will call you in plenty of time to prepare for this evening."

"Choose what you wish to wear. All are at your disposal.

Nyota removed her boots and laid down on the bed and within seconds sleep took her.

There was a slight tap on the door that awakened her. Shaking her head she said,

"Enter."

Spock appeared in the doorway,

"I hope your rest was productive."

"Yes, how long was I asleep."

"If you fell asleep shortly after I left you, then your have slept two point two hours."

"I am refreshed."

Spock entered and pointed to the door at the left had side of the room.

"Those are the bathing facilities. Everything you need is in there."

Again he opened the closet door and he pointed to the shelf,

"Matching slippers are in boxes on this shelf and your Vulcan undergarments are in the top drawers of mother's dresser. If it is agreeable to you, I shall return in one hour."

Smiling at his efficiency she said,

"It is agreeable."

Spock stood for a moment and then approached her and pulled her to him,

"I sense your trepidation, remember my promise to you."

He kissed the top of her head and departed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The Ambassador's Son

Under the Microscope…

Nyota had no idea how to arrange her hair. No Vulcan lady ever had her hair down in public. Although she thought it was impossible to know what was under the Vulcan lady's head coverings.

There was another tap on the door and Spock entered along with an older Vulcan matron.

"This is T'Pei, a member of our household. Please allow her to help you style your hair. "

Nyota sighed, "I was really in a quandary.

The older Vulcan spoke,

"I have brought all the necessary supplies."

T'Pei sectioned and arranged her hair into an elaborate hair style. Her hair was heavy on her head and she knew she would eventually have a headache. Nyota was handed a hand mirror so she could see the back of her head. The style was truly beautiful.

"Thank you very much T'Pei, it is very beautiful."

The typical Vulcan response, a nod, was given and then she bowed and left the room. Within minutes Spock returned, dressed in a beautiful robe with his family name embroidered on the front right lapel. He offered his arm and before they exited the room to face what she determined would be her inquisitors, he said,

"You are looking more beautiful than usual Nyota,"

"And you, Sir, are looking exceptionally handsome."

He turned her to face him and planted a kiss on her lips and again voiced, _"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular" _(I cherish thee).

The muffled conversation grew louder as they neared the large room where everyone was assembled. As they entered, the conversation lessened and then stilled. All eyes turned to them and then the conversation continued.

Nyota understood what was being said,

"This is the Federation captain involved in the truce?"

"Is that Lady Amanda's robe she is wearing?"

"She does not present an imposing figure."

Spock acted as if the room had remained quiet. He escorted her to Sarek and she did a most Vulcan thing, she bowed her head in deference and waited for his response.

So as to leave no doubt as to the true situation he addressed her,

"_Kofu, Amsetritre," _(Daughter, your presence honors us.)

Nyota replies, "_Sa' mekh, Dif'tor heh smusma" _(Live Long and Prosper)

Spock again took Nyota's arm and started toward T'Pau who viewed him with a quizzical eye.

Spock's greeting was,

_T'Pau, Amsetritre. _(Your presence honors us).

The matriarch rose from her seat and viewed Nyota with a critical eye. Her greeting was,

"_Kan, T'Pau puzho mau tor tu." _(Child, T'Pau (has) heard much of you)

Spock nodded at his grandmother and then they begin circulating the room, Spock gave personal introductions to all present. The Vulcan Way is all politeness, but underlying everything were giant question marks, all directed toward the son of Sarek, the Ambassador's son, Spock.

During the gathering cold water was served, the most prized beverage on the planet. On the large table were Vulcan forks, plates, fruit pieces, biscuits, and roasted grains crackers. All had been arranged artistically on a beautiful embroidered table cloth. Nyota later found out that Spock's mother had made the tablecloth. The Vulcan script traced the history of the S'chn T'gai clan. It was truly beautiful and a testament to his mother's devotion to The Vulcan Way and her family. She must have been a remarkable woman.

Nyota mused, 'No wonder there was still an ache in Spock's heart after all these years. She imagined that his decision to come to New Vulcan and to the type of life he had shared with his mother must have been extremely painful. No wonder he had never been able to put this tragedy behind him. She felt he would never forget, but in a human the healing takes place as an individual can remember the lost member with a joyful celebration of the person's life. Spock was far from that point in his life. Nyota had been witness to Spock's emotional upheaval in his mother's room. She had the idea that he had not ever visited that room until that moment. Perhaps he would be willing to talk to her about it at some time in the future.

Nyota sensed the strain in her face, they say it took forty-thee muscle to frown and just seventeen of them to smile. She now believed the truthfulness of that statement. It was difficult for her to maintain the emotionless visage without conscious effort, for it was the equialent to a Terran frown. She thought of how the youthful training of a Vulcan must be a arduous, to completely control the outward display of emotions had to require unbelievable mental and even physical strength. Her heart went out to Spock. The question she had was,

'Did Vulcans grieve? If so, how?'

Spock had introduced her to everyone in the room and then he saw his grandmother gesture for him to return.

Looking up at her grandson and his partner she was surprised with Nyota's greeting,

She issued the formal greeting, _T'nar pak sorat yrani._

T'Pau nodded an acknowledfgement and said,

"Captain, I wish to speak with thee. Sit with me."

Spock nodded and brought a chair and positioned it by T'Pau. Nyota sat down next to the most powerful person on Vulcan, who would one day be her in-law. What she had determined was, 'she would not be intimidated and she would voice any answer in High Vulcan.'

Like a regal monarch T'Pau continued to survey the room.

"Captain, you are aware that you are under the microscope?"

Nyota replied in High Vulcan, "Yes honored mother, I am being evaluated, scrutinized and dissected."

"To the citizens of New Vulcan I hold a rank, but, here in this house I am a mother and grandmother. I am extremely protective of those who are mine."

Nyota's mental response to this was, 'This is a test. She is attempting to intimidate me.'

"It has been my observation that among most species, this is the role of the female. Even the animal kingdom teaches us that the female will attack and kill any who threaten her offspring."

"Well said," was T'Pau's response.

Nyota sought out Spock and their eyes locked and he raised an eyebrow. Nyota had to hold back a facial response. She simply nodded in return.

T'Pau uttered a complement,

"Thee has an exceedingly pleasing contenance, and all correspondence also indicated your mental abilities and insight are most remarkable. I am not one to compliment, it is not The Vulcan Way, but I must acknowledge your valuable input into the success of the mission of peace. I was advised of your injuries, you have recovered?"

"Your grandson was pivotal to my survival and subsequent recovery. Although to a Vulcan, good works are in themselves a reward, I must state, I am eternally grateful to him."

T'Pau makes no reply.

Spock approached,

"May I secure sustenance for either one of you?"

Nyota bowed her head and then raised her eyes to meet his,

"No thank you. I am satisfied."

T'Pau requested a glass of water. Perhaps as a prologue for continued examination of Nyota.

Spock returned with a tray and one glass of water. It amazed her how Vulcans attempted to distance themselves from whatever was going to be ingested. Trays, covered dishes, forks, all prevented a supposed contamination by those dining. Nyota attempted to relate this custom with what she knew of Vulcan history. Could this be the way to not be involved in a throwback to their 'less civilized time'; which would be the equivalent to Terra's middle ages where table manners were non-existent? Of course, the Vulcan's response to that possible lapse in etiquette would be the extremes that encompassed their eating ritual.

She imagined that T'Pau would continue their conversation momentarily, she wondered what approach would be taken.

"Child, tell me of your background."

Nyota started,

"My origins are in USA, in what was at one time a territory known as Kenya. My father was a student at Star Fleet Academy many years ago. I entered with the goal of becoming a ship captain. I served on the USS Enterprise and was eventually assigned my own ship.

Presently I have two and one half years more for my present assignment which is to be used by Star Fleet in the special capacity of diplomatic transport. My backgound in xenolinquistics has allowed me to fulfill this assignment. Presently I, like your grandson, am fluent and literate in many Federation languages. My family aided in the unification of Africa and I am from the The Wacufunzi Clan"

T'Pau nodded.

"I know of that history. Who is thy father?"

"Benjamin Uhura son of Umbasu lead chief of our clan and head of it's council."

There is recognition in T'Pau's voice.

T'Pau simply said, "Your father is known to me."

Nyota thought, 'Of course he is. He spent one year at the Vulcan Science Academy and made a name for himself by being able to adapt very well to The Vulcan Way." Nyota was certain that T;Pau had 'put two and two' together. She had been aware all along who she was. T'Pau was testing her bounds of modesty for Vulcans don't boast, they simply relate facts without any idea of setting oneself above another, especially in areas where the narrator had no control over the occurrences or outcome, such as appearance. One could not argue about DNA-that is the only fate that science could recognize.

T'Pau was aware of the other guest desire to interact with the captain. She signaled Spock who returned to their side. T'Pau's request was simple,

"Allow your guest to interact with the others. I will continue our conversation later."

Nyota knew Vulcan protocol required her next action.

She rose from her seat and knelt before T'Pau and said,

"_Dorli Pid-kom lesek." _(Honored Matriarch, Thank you.)

Spock assisted her to her feet and took her arm. The message sent to T'Pau was without formality, introduction or prelude. He simply sent,

'This is she who will be mine.'

T'Pau nodded and thought, 'Like father, like son.'.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Thanks to my Beta, MCeleste for her contribution to the smooth flow of this chapter.

Chapter Fourteen

The Ambassador's Son

Keep Your Friends Close and...

As Nyota and Spock moved toward the table they were accosted by Lady T'Men. Nyota was immediately questioned by her.

"Is this your first visit to New Vulcan?"

That query remained in the area of permissible Vulcan questioning-not too invasive or personal.

Nyota responded, "Thank you for your inquiry. This is my first trip to New Vulcan. I am truly amazed at how quickly some of your most important buildings have been completed. I had a brief glimpse of New Sykar; it is truly beautiful."

"By nature we are purpose driven and embark on each project with the end result etched in our minds. We establish the protocols, standards and processes needed to bring them to fruision, and work together in unity to meet our goals. That is the Vulcan Way."

It almost seemed Lady T'Men was reading a script, but all was truthful and spoken without pretension.

Nyota nodded her agreement to the Lady and then they moved on. Spock was guiding her through the assembly as another guest approached.

"I understand that you were injured during the attack on our delegation," was the Vulcan's polite inquiry. "Have you completely recovered?"

"Yes, yes, I am quite well. Thank you."

A curt nod and then a retreat - followed by another inquiry.

"I am very curious about your captaincy. May I inquire, what is the size of your crew?"

"Certainly. My crew numbers 567, which includes non-enlisted personnel."

"This seems rather small."

Nyota's face lit up at this opportunity to speak on her favorite subject.

"Yes, this is relatively small by Federation standards, but it suits our primary focus. Our assignments are usually diplomatic in nature, and the Unity was staffed with that in mind. Our mixed species, multi lingual crew reflects well on the diversity to be found within the Federation. This has worked to our advantage on numerous occasions."

This exchange went on for a few minutes longer, until Nyota's conversational parter's curiosity was sated. Then he too gave a curt nod, and abruptly walked away. She and Spock were about to turn and approach another corner of the room when a shadow crossed their path. S't'kal approached and stood before them, actually blocking their way. He looked from one to the the other. His serene mask attempted to hide what could only be called a sneer.

"Well, I must say that Lady Amanda's robes could not have found a more worthy heiress."

Spock stiffened at the mention of his mother. Nyota felt his response. She framed her answer carefully

"Sir, even though the robes do fit, there's no way that I could attempt to fill the shadow of her greatness. Lady Amanda's legacy is one that I could only aspire to mirror in some small way."

Spock brought his arm around to her waist and purposely steered her in the direction of the food table. She felt his agitation, and saw his anger. It was in his eyes. Fortunately the day was coming to a close. As 'Last Light' presented itself in the sky the guest began to disperse.

Last Light - the time of evening all Vulcans stove to be in their homes with their families. A time set aside for reviewing the day's activities and for quiet meditation. A time for strengthening the family bond. Nyota wondered if Spock and Sarek practiced this in their own home. It seemed to be such a positive tradition, a way of affirming their attachment for one another. How wonderful it would be to experience it first hand! Perhaps the same invitation that brought her down to the planet's surface and into their home would allow her to share in this as well.

Later that evening, after the last guests had departed, Spock invited Nyota out to their patio. Patterned after the one that Sarek had built for Amanda, it was paved with smooth stones, fitted so that not even a paper could be inserted between them. Stone benches and Vulcan chairs were arranged systematically, of course, and Spock chose a couch so they could sit together. The night sky was beautiful. Hanging amidst the stars was New Vulcan's two moons. This was a sight that would never have been observed from their original home, for in that sky there was no moon.

"I am relieved that this evening is over," Spock observed.

Looking over at him in the torch lights she could see amusement in his eyes. Then, suddenly serious, he continued.

"If the Vulcans who visited here tonight honored you because of your contribution toward the ratified treaty, tonight your comportment just reinforced their favorable impression of you."

He reached over to bring her head down to his shoulder. She sighed.

"Tomorrow during morning hours, the High Council will meet and your presence will be required to testify regarding your sworn statement. I will be by your side."

"Your support means so much to me Spock."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As was the Vulcan custom, Nyota prepared breakfast for Sarek and Spock in the morning. She had already admitted her domestic skills were limited so she made tea and set out fruit, grain and crackers. Both males had already spent hours in meditation before their appearance at the table. Sarek was already dressed and just drank tea and excused himself to meet with fellow Council members prior to the formal meeting.

In her dress uniform and Spock in his formal robes they made their way from Spock's vehicle and climbed the steps to the new administrative building. It was not to be compared to the palatial setting of the original building on Vulcan, but it was truly an impressive piece of architecture. They entered through the very ornate doors which led them into the grand foyer whose floors were made up of inscribed tiles. Individual family names had been chiseled deeply into each piece and the room's size had been determined by the number of tiles that had been created. Suspended from the ceiling were family crests and Vulcan script on flowing banners. It was a tribute to all those fallen in the Battle of Vulcan. There was even a memory flame before an inscription that said,

To Honor The

Star Fleet Academy

Cadets

Who Perished In the Battle of Vulcan

Climbing five steps they reached the interior doors that led to the Council's place of assembly. Spock opened the doors and Nyota marveled at the absolute beauty of the grand hall. On the walls were lit tourches. From the entry level there was a series of steps that led down to the floor level. Against the front wall on that lower level was a raised platform with ornate chairs in a slight semi-circle. Behind the chairs were more banners with Vulcan script, that quoted Surekand narrated the history of the High Council. A long conference table was set by the edge of the platform. On the floor level there were chairs behind desks. Nyota was impressed with the beauty of the floor, it was highly buffed rose quartz, tasteful and exquisite, and definitely singular.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The Ambassador's Son

Proving Her Worth

Spock's hand was at her back as he guided her down to the ground level. He brought her to one of the seats and drew it out for her to be seated, she complied. He then seated himself at the desk next to her.

Just as they were seated the gong was sounded and the Council Members filed in from behind the curtains. Sarek walked behind his mother which indicated his position within the Council, right under his esteemed mother. They entered and stood before their assigned chair and the gong sounded again and they were all seated.

From her chair, T'Pau asked for the secretary to read the purpose for this assembly.

'_The Treaty which has been designated, 'The Agreement for The Kaunshuk' (The United, the species that would be created by the bonding of Vulcans and Romulans) was ratified at the site of the conference between ourselves, as represented by Osu Spockh and the Romulan Ambassador P'lmus Khhialmnae. The witness to the signings of these documents is present and is called forth, Captain of the__Federation Star Ship Unity, The Honorable Nyota Uhura. She who is so identified is called forth._

Spock rose to pull out Nyota's chair and she walked to the front to present herself the members of the Council.

The secretary requested:

_"Please identify yourself."_

_As indicated by your introduction I am the captain of the USS Unity, Nyota Diedre Uhura from USA, Wakafunzi Clan, Bantu people. I present myself before this honorable body to testify to the authenticity of the signatures that appear on the doctrines and in addition to act as third witness to the performance of the blood oath."_

On two screens displayed to the left and right are enlarged copies of the documents.

T'Pau then questioned Nyota,

_"Are the signatures that are before you genuine?"_

Producing a light pointer Nyota proceeded to dissect the two signatures. Both are written in Romulan, Vulcan and Standard. She used her pointer to spell and pronounce each letter of each language and then said.

_"I was witness to the notarization of the signatures prior to the signing of the displayed doctrines. These signatures are genuine."_

Then she continued,

_"I personally witnessed the evidence of the blood oath, examined the instrument of infliction, and observed the notarizing of the physical evidence. This document also is authentic."_

T'Pau then intoned,

_"New Vulcan is grateful for your services in our behalf."_

Uncharacteristically T'Pau started applauding. Her lead was picked up by all others in the room, who stood. As she returned to her seat Spock openly took her hand.

This brought an end to the public meetings. The Council would be taking up other matters of concern, trade agreement proposals being among what was on their agenda.

Spock and Nyota walked side by side as they exited the building and walked toward his vehicle. She raised her eyes to his and said, 

_"Thank you."_

Once outside Spock made the suggestion that they take a walking tour of New Sha'kahr. This was certainly agreeable to Nyota. The found a parking area on the skirts of the shopping district with its various stalls and merchants.

Spock said,

_"My mother would have made the selection to visit this area first. I do not see the logic behind it for you are then forced to carry your purchases for your entire length of stay in the city."_

_"Spock, you are correct in one area, but have you heard the Terran expression, "The early bird gets the worm? The thought conveyed is an early visit usually results in the best quality of goods and taking advantage, in a good way, of the merchants desire to please his first customers."_

Spock simply nodded, he did not believe it made any sense to challenge Nyota's reasoning in this area.

As they exited a merchant's stall a beautiful young girl approached them. The child's skin color matched Nyota's, but everything else about the child shouted 'Vulcan'.

_"It is not my purpose to alarm you in any way, I just wish to present a query, Are you not Captain Nyota Uhura?"_

From the corner of her eye Nyota could see a group of Terran and Vulcan females and one of them reminded her of someone from her country. She was exhibting a look of shocked disbelief on her face. Nyota heard this female call,

_"T'Nea, you must return to us, for your actions have caused discomfort to one of Vulcan's guest."_

The child stood her ground, waiting for Nyota's reply. Avoiding skin to skin contact Nyota placed her hand on the small of the young girl's back and said in Vulcan,

_"Let us comply with her wishes. I shall answer your question in front of the one I think is your mother."_

Spock stood with his hands behind him and noted these women, all of them Terran, all of them with offspring who were hybrid like him. Of course he was aware of their existence, but never had he had any interaction with them. Nyota's approach to the group was met with smiles. The child's mother spoke to her in Swahili,

_"Please excuse my child's inquisitive mind."_

She then reverted to Vulcan and said,

_"Welcome to New Sa'kahr."_

The other women joined their voices in the welcome.

Nyota responded,

_"Thank you."_

Nyota then lowered herself to the child's eye level and said in Vulcan,

_"Yes, I am Nyota Uhura, I understand your name is T'Nea, that is a beautiful name."_

The child's response, totally in line with Vulcan logic was,

_"Since a name is simply a way to differentiate people, places or things I fail to understand the concept of a name that is beautiful, functional, Yes, but beautiful No."_

Nyota replied, _"I thoroughly understand your reasoning."_

Rising up to her full height she asked each one their place of origin. Their answers indicated every continent of Terra was represented at least once. Each was was either pregnant, carrying, holding hands with or pushing a stroller containing an absolutely beautiful child. Nyota was bewitched.

At this point one of the lady's said,

_"We are about to attend our bi weekly meeting. All female Terran mates of Vulcan citizens or female Vulcan citizens married to Terran males meet twice a month to sort out problems and support one another." _

Nyota went and brought Spock to the ladies_,_

_"Allow me to introduce S'chn T'Gai Spock who had graciously volunteered to show me your city."_

All of the ladies bowed their heads and offered,

_"Live Long and Prosper."_

Spock responded appropriately.

Then on of the more bolder females asked Nyota,

_"If you are able, perhaps you would like to join us. The place of meeting is not far way."_

Nyota asked Spock if that would be permissible.

He nodded in the affirmative and asked,

_"Please provide me with the address and I will pick up the captain at the hour you designate."_

The address was supplied and the last Nyota saw of Spock he was watching intently as she took her leave surrounded by chattering females. How he wished at that point that he had already bonded with her. The thought of separation from her left him uneasy. T

That thought would take priority tonight. When he was alone. With Nyota.


	16. Chapter 16

The Ambassador's Son

Chapter Sixteen

Not Quite Resolution

Spock, escorted her to the vehicle, assisted her entry and once he settled in they drove away, as they left the neighborhood Spock said,

"_Would you mind a visit to 'The Walls of Remembrance'?_

Nyota turned to him and asked, _'Explain'._

He pulled over and pointed up toward the elevated land ahead of them.

"_That rise ahead of us has been named, "Shi na' haulan" (Place of Reflection). Citizens have entered the caves there and written of their memories before 'Va Pak' (The Immeasurable Loss). _

Nyota nodded,

"_I would like to see that."_

Spock adjusted his instruments and the vehicle started to rise and Spock banked and went forward to land by the entrance to the cave. Amazingly engineers had run light shafts within the interiors of the caves and it was well lit. Spock led Nyota to the wall writings. All of these were in beautiful Vulcan script voicing such longing, grief, and loss written in such melancholy words. Nyota felt her breath catch in her throat.

Spock had walked to a an inscription posted quite a way down the wall as she looked over to observe him, his normal visage changed as he read one of the latest postings.

He was not quick enough to revert to his normal facial expression and she approached him and touched his arm as she read,

'_Aduna Amanda Adun Sarek tctor olau Aduna's pak hasu herboshveh. Aduna Sarek' _(Bondmate Amanda I continue to feel your loss as emptiness. (Your) Husband, Bondmate) Sarek)

Nyota ran her hand up his arm and found the back of his neck. She pulled him toward her. He brought her face to his and the kiss told of loss but then of discovery.

She took his arm and they walked to his vehicle in silence.

Once inside the vehicle she attempted to change the mood and asked him,

"_Would it surprise you that the mothers I met today are like fierce mother bears in their protective instincts toward their children?"_

Spock nodded,

"_That was my mother's attitude toward me. I would say that the majority of disagreements within our household stemmed from her strong natural protective impulse toward me."_

Smiling she said,

"_And how did you respond to that sort of conduct."_

"_I knew that any opposition on my part would only lead to frustration, so I always surrendered to her wishes. In actuality, before you, she was the only person who, as an adult, I permitted to physically touch me."_

"_And those I presume are fond memories."_

"_Both of them…Yes, yes, very much so. Nyota, what was the primary concerns of these females."_

"_Like your mother, it is their children, and the children's presumed future."_

"_These children need specialized education, perhaps an elementary type school attached to the Vulcan Science Academy with input from Star Fleet Academy. Within the confines of this special educational facility their special talents could be tested, acknowledged, explored, documented and channeled. If such a facility could be viewed as a sort of annex of these two established educational systems, all their compiled knowledge would be available to staff and student body of this new facility These hybrids would be the initial enrollees. After its creation it could also eventually house the children of the Romulan and Vulcan bondings. It might be a departure from what would have been normal on Mother Vulcan, or even Terra but, everything is different and all have to embrace change and progress."_

Spock felt her passion as she spoke and saw the reasonableness of her views. He would speak to Sarek.

She sighed and then said,

"_Spock, there something else. The new species will need a language, for that is what gives a people their uniqueness, their valuable distinctiveness. It is with that tool that they can write their own history, poetry, lyrics, dramas, books…I would love to contribute to its creation. We would have to use everything that we know that is common to grammatical styles, basis of Vulcan two dialects and Romulans three to create this new speech and written communication. This could be taught in that satellite educational system as its language, the language for hybrids and eventual citizens of _,_

Spock thought, tonight would not be the best time for their serious talk. Tomorrow would be better. He would like to introduce Nyota's ideas to his father tonight.

When they finally finished the tour of the various parts of the citythey returned to the vehicle. In ground mode they traveled the roads leading to Sarek's house.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sarek determined that The Council meeting was productive in two ways.

The Treaty was now ready for the first stages of implementation. Housing, orientation classes, language studies had to be set up for this first wave of candidates for bonding. More than likely the first group would be accompanied by a Romulan group that will inspect every facility and program that would be put into place.

The second success was more of a personal revelation. The true nature of S't'Kal's ambitions had been revealed in his speech, proposals and body language. Sarek had been aware that he coveted the 'Robes of Office". These had been in Sarek's family since the position of Ambassador's inception.

The first indication of this minister's mind set, was his accusatory report, revealing what he had determined were lapses in his son's Vulcan demeanor during their time on the Unity. Sarek could see the color rising in T'Pau's face as she said,

"_Minister S't'Kal, What was the end result of Osu Spock's negotiations?"_

With that inquiry from T'Pau, the accuser sort of performed a Vulcan 'back peddled.'

T'Pau continued,

"_Would you say that attempting to work under less formal condition than required on our home world would be illogical? Would not you agree that matters of state have to adjust themselves according to circumstances?_

"_Certainly Honorable T'Pau."_

"_You see, that is the mark of an exceptional diplomat, one that rises above average. The appoined person that is able to determine 'the 'wind' and tack into it to make forward is what the Ambassador's Son did, witha success outcome. I believe any further discussion on this subject is not warranted._

That was the closest one could get to a 'Vulcan slap down'. S't'Kal bowed his head and realized that he had single handedly ruined his chance for consideration to a prized diplomatic post. This encounter had further proved his inability to see the 'big picture'.

`0`0`0`0`0`

So it was in the privacy of his office that Sarek formulated a plan that was the embodiment of the Terran expression, 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies even closer.'

He would discuss this move with T'Pau. He would personally request S't'Kal's placement in the diplomatic corp, under his close supervision. His ego would be fed by this appointment, and Sarek's ability to monitor his movements would be satisfied. Sarek's main focus would be the securing of this post for his son, Spock. Sarek knew His son was at a crossroads in his life, Star Fleet beckoned, and Sarek was aware that that attachment centered on the captain of the Unity. It would be after his future daughter-in-law had served her tour of duty that he was certain Spock would return to New Vulcan to continue his training and hopefully provide him with grandsons, one of which would carry on the family tradition.

There was a polite knock on the door and through their bond Sarek knew it was Spock.

"_Enter."_

Spock nodded his greeting,

"_Father, while in the company of Nyota we met with a number of mothers of hybrid offspring. Nyota was invited to spend time with them and was able to make certain observations. These children have a circumstance that was not my experience. They have others just like them to associate with, but their unique circumstances and talents do require special consideration." _

_The testing they have been subjected to reveal the need for greater monitoring of their special abilities. Nyota has suggested the establishment of a special satellite school for them, with input from VSA and Star Fleet Academy. That new institution could track their development and needs. Could the suggestion for such a facility be presented to the Council?"_

Sarek steepled his fingers as he considered Spock's proposal and replied,

_"The captain's observations are sound. The Council will have to understand that this view is from a person who has had contact just one time. The argument would have to be geared toward the thought that any neglect on thiese progeny would reduce our stature within the bounds of the Federation. A proposal will have o be formulated. "_

Spock coninued,

_"The captain has also made another suggestion-the creation of a language for the offspring of the bondings of Vulcans and Romulans. She and I are qualified to create such a language based on our Xenolinquistic backgrounds. Funding for research would have to come from the Council. This would eventually become the language of the new school and for all citizens of Thienumull. It is my thought that all the hybrids should be educated together. Nyota's thought is that they will all throw in their lot together to settle together on that planet. The potential for that race will amazing." _

Sarek's response was,

"_The captain is extremely insightful. I can envision the advantage to the implementation of her suggestions. Both will be presented to The Council."_

"_Thank you Father. Both of these project shall create an even more creatove home world."_

Turning to face his father Spock said,

I_ have arranged to take Nyota to view surrounding areas. I will educate her about the bond._

"_Father you know my intentions, even T'Pau is aware of my desires. I must have her, at all costs. I will present various options to her this day. There is no way I could make a decision for her, but her response will definitely affect my actions. Father, I cherish her. She is half my heart and soul. I would be unable to deny her anything."_

Sarek then sent to his son the uncensored account of his decision in regard to his Amanda. He too had also reached a similar crossroad. He would not give up Amanda, would not abide by any Council decision that had to do with matters of the heart. His son who stood before him mirrored that same determination. As far as it was possible for a Vulcan, Sarek felt pride, and he thought to himself,

'It will come full circle, again a Vulcan and Terran taking up this all important role-an Ambassador and his Terran Aduna-just like him and Amanda, he was sure it would go full circle.

His final message to his son was,

_'I will not be returning home tonight. The dwelling is at your disposal.'_


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Again I have attempted to place all non-Standard speech in italics.

Dear Readers:

My last posting has brought to light some disagreement with the suggestion that these hybrids need a school. First of all, this would not be a boarding school, so these students would not be isolated from the rest of Vulcan society. After all it is the Xenophobia attitude expressed by full Vulcans that fostered the idea. This attitude has been observed by these children's parents. I believe in the first chapter we were privy to the High Council's discriminatory rulings and omissions.

On Terra today, we have schools that are designed to hone the skills of various students with special talents, e.g. High School of Design, High School of the Performing Arts, er al. It is within the training fostered by those school of specialized trainings that the finest expression of these student's craft is created. And even on the higher level persons will major in an area of interest or previous training when attending college or university.

With these hybrids, and others that will be added to the mix, their talents will be developed, honed, refined, etc. all with the purpose of making them useful citizens of the planet they will eventually inherit.

As citizens of a new civilization, on a new planet, they definitely will need their own language. There is no need to feel that they will forget their Vulcan way of life which is treasured within each of their homes.

All this is forward looking, preparation for the settling of the planet they will receive as a gift. These first hybrids will be able to assist the ones that come after them and possibly some of these will become instructors within the walls of the same place they were trained.

Chapter Seventeen

The Ambassador's Son

A Resolution

In the early morning hours Nyota went into the kitchen area to prepare breakfast and found Sarek drinking a cup of tea. More than likely Spock was still in his room meditating.

"_Nyota, I hope your rest was productive."_

"_Thank you Father, it was."_

"_Spock has advised me of the situation having to do with the Vulcan hybrids. You have given quite a bit of thought into their well being. This is commendable and certainly reveals your compassionate nature. Thank you for revealing the specifics. Spock and I will work out proper wording for a proposal."_

Nyota made a pot of tea, cut up fruits and measured out grain for breakfast. Once she had laid these items out she approached Sarek,

"_Father of me may I speak."_

"_Please do, we must never harbor secrets."_

Sarek indicated that she should seat herself in the chair next to his.

"_It is always the way of wisdom to seek advise when one has reached a crossroad. I will lay my thoughts before you._

"_I love your son, more than that, I am in love with your son. Nothing could satisfy me more then being his bondmate, his wife. There are many things that have to influence my decision. First of all, I am a Star Fleet Captain, responsible for the well-being of her crew. Secondly I have two and one half years before I could seek out a assignment off ship. _

_I do not wish to imagine a life without him. But I cannot resign my post, it would not reflect well on my abilities, nor on the Fleet's continued assignments of female to the post of captain of a star ship. We captains cannot on a whim, or because of a real situation of the heart forget our oaths and commitment to the Fleet. _

_Neither Spock nor myself are giddy teenagers. But I wonder, will Spock be willing to wait two and one half years for me? I feel it would be a terrible strain for him…and for me."_

Sarek looked at Nyota's face. Her emotions are etched there. So like his Amanda. He felt the best way to resolve this matter would be for Spock and Nyota to speak privately. They could take advantage of his absence to resolve this matter. He resolved to stay in the city until tomorrow and sent that information to his son.

"_Nyota, you and Spock will have to make decisions that will have far reaching impact. I leave you two to consider whatever options are open to you." _

Sarek helped himself to some fruit, drank another cup of tea in silence. As he left he stated, _"May you find the maiden's peace."_

Soon after, Spock made his appearance, already immaculately groomed.

With a note of levity Nyota said, _"You are looking extraordinarily handsome this morning."_

"With a hint of mischief in his eyes he said, _"I am attempting to sell the product."_

"_That is not even a matter that requires discussion. You remember what I told you on the holodeck?"_

"_Yes, that you would bond with me, marry me. Do you still feel the same way? Because I am more committed to that outcome than ever before."_

"_What is it that you need?"_

"_For the first time in my life I go outside of the edict addressing 'The Needs…_ _Nyota, I need you inside my mind, I need your body to give me comfort and for me to bring you pleasure. I need you to complete me, to join with me totally. This is my only need, I need you!"_

So swiftly she had no time to protest he picked her up and as he sat, she was in his lap. His fingers explored the contours of her face and then ran through her unbound hair.

Nyota murmurs,

"_Spock I love you, I am in love with you. But I must question you. Do you seek control as a Vulcan or as a Star Fleet Officer?"_

"_As an officer of Star Fleet."_

Smiling she said, _"Then you can be privy to my thoughts and I can relinquish command to you."_

A moan escapes her lips as he brings her against his body. He grasped her face in his large hands and proceeded to kiss her with such force she was certain of long term remembrance. The skin to skin contact of his palms to her face was like fire in her body.

He pulled away,

"_Nyota, I must explain The bonding is forever. Once done, only death can break it. You will be as constant to me as a mountain or a star, as I will be to you."_

"_I do not plan to die anytime soon, but we must enjoy the time we have. Tell me what you will do."_

The technical part of bonding was so simple, the two consciousnesses are drawn together and then replaced as joined. Spock was fully capable of accomplishing this.

Spock requested,

"_Nyota, before I initiate the bond would you accompany me to 'The Place of Recollection?_

_The Katras of those billions of Vulcans perished with them, but I want us to adorn that Wall with a message that we would have said to Amanda if she was present."_

Nyota dressed in Amanda's robe but was unable to manage a hair style. As Spock approached the area for descent he said,

"_My mother would have loved you. She would adore any children that came from us, but in her absence and with her loss only our words can acknowledge her and fill the void, _

The inscription, written in Romulan, and addressed to Amanda simply said,

"_On this date your son bonded with his K'dwah. It is our desire that the emptiness be filled with joy. _

Nyota added,

"_Mother, I will comfort your son and attempt to walk in your steps of greatness."_

Cryptically they both signed and dated the writing and left.

Later, on a windswept hill, overlooking New Sha'kahr they bonded and Spock let her sleep in his arms as he witnessed her dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Readers:

We are winding down, this child will be on his way to 'college.' in the next chapter. There will be an epilogue following chapter nineteen. I hope that this story has entertained you. My usual decision regarding continuing the story to include their tour of duty on The Unity stands. We would have to involve conflicts, misunderstanding, getting into this unique crew's lives, etc. We already have quite a few really great ones, with these two on another star ship ( e.g The Enterprise) In addition, the category under which this story was posted-Romance/Adventure. have both been addressed.

Suffice it to say, everyday ship life is boring so much like a police's patrol. Most patrols-nothing. I have enjoyed the ride and enjoyed the interaction with all the 'passengers' who have made themselves known to me.

But, perhaps I could be persuaded to do a part two at a later time. But don't forget, I promised to pursue 'The Desert Saga', and there are a few completed stories still in the closet. Let me know your feelings on the matter. I do so like this story's pairing, they are awesome.

Please enjoy.

Botsey

Chapter Eighteen

The Ambassador's Son

Mine

The night before the final day of The Unity's stay above New Vulcan, Spock and Nyota were together, in his house, in her bed.

When they had returned from the hills, he said to her.

"_You have read my thoughts?"_

"_You have read mine," _was her reply.

With her statement he picked her up and she laid her head on his chest as he carried her to her room, to his mother's bed. He sat down with Nyota on his lap. He groaned and his breathing changed.

She caressed his face and said,

"_I am you mate, your wife and I love you. My body is yours."_

Spock's response was, _"Before we bonded I explained that we are truly bonded 'until death,' Now I will reveal, the Vulcan male's sexual endurance is great. Once we embark on intimacy, I cannot tell you when I will release you to sleep. Are you willing my K'diwa?"_

Nyota's response was not verbal, she started to unbutton her top, Spock removed her hands and proceeded to finish the task. He found his lips drawn to her beautiful neck, her hands were drawn to his ears. Before her total submission, he whispered,

"_Mine."_

When at last he was spent, he carried her to the sanitary facility, brought her into the shower stall and turned on the water. He bathed her beautiful body, shampooed her hairs kissed her body repeatedly and said,

"_Thank you beloved for the gift of yourself to me. I cherish you for you are half my heart, half my soul. _

At that point, the shower took the place of his mother's bed as they continued to test their endurance. She did not fail him."

They had spent the night together, alone in Sarek's house. Upon his departure from the house Sarek had correctly calculated that his return to his house should not be before first light on the next day, The day of Unity's departure.

Nyota felt comforted with the presence of Spock in her mind. That would have to do, the continued intimacy would have to wait. She slept on top of Spock's prone body, felt his warmth, caressed his face and attempted to memorize every line of him, she shed tears on his bare chest when he continued to explore her body, as he caressed her.

The moons were slipping below the horizon, when they had seated themselves on the patio and the rays of the rising sun cast its glory across the morning sky. As he held her close Spock sent,

"_Beloved, I could not impose on you a burden that I myself could not bear. Duty had governed my decision to come here and duty likewise demands your return to your ship. This is a concept I thoroughly understand. We will work this out. I have freedom to come to you, our times together will then become more beautiful because of their spontaneity._

Spock was aware when Sarek returned to the residence. He sent his father,

"_We are one."_

Sarek knew that his son's devotion to his aduna was in conflict with his continued duty toward New Vulcan. Sarek would address that shortly.

Captain Nyota Uhura stood before Sarek and his farewell message was simple.

"_My daughter we will be in contact to give you updates on the progress of your proposals. Live Long and Prosper."_

Nyota had approached Sarek with a bowed head_, _

"_Father thank you. Peace and Long Life to You."_

Spock accompanied Nyota to the beam up point and there he kissed her and they performed the finger embrace. Nyota's farewell included,

"_I will miss you because I do not have your gift of total recall."_

Spock then watched as she notified The Unity,

"_One to beam up."_

As the light dissipated, Spock raised his eyes heavenward as if he could be witness to her removal from him.

Sarek was at the door and he simply said,

"_My Son, you have addressed the needs of the many. Now, go to her._

The ship would remain in orbit for at least another hour. There was no way for Spock to be beamed up, he had no communication code registered with the Unity or a Fleet com link insignia. Sarek requested a shuttle and a pilot as Spock packed his uniforms and a few personal items.

He stood before his father and said,

"_Father, Thank you."_

Sarek's response was,

"_I too have loved a Terran woman. Return home when the two of you are able."_

The shuttle settled in a swirl of dust and just before Spock entered he said,

"_Father, Live Long and Prosper."_

"_Peace and Long Life to you my Son."_

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock instructed the pilot as to the wording of the transmission to The Unity.

"_This is Vulcan shuttle V757N, something was left behind on New Vulcan. Permission to come aboard to deliver it."_

The Communication's officer was instructed to grant permission.

Nyota was attempting to unravel the mystery of the forgotten item when a tall, slim figure dressed in science blue came through the doors that adjoined the hallway that led to the shuttle bay.

He stood at relaxed stance and stated, "Captain, permission to come aboard"

Nyota's face first registered surprise and then she smiled. Spock continued,

"Since the position of first officer of The Unity remains unassigned, I respectfully submit my candidacy. If necessary, character references can be provided."

"References will be unnecessary," was her reply.

Nyota continued,

"Permission granted, Welcome aboard Lieutenant Commander Spock."

As he passed her, on his way to his post, his head was turned to maintain eye contact and the feelings of contentment and satisfaction consumed them both.


	19. Chapter 19

The Ambassador's Son

Chapter Nineteen

Fixing Unraveled Ends…

That evening they both filed respective 'Notices of Intent'; Nyota advised Star Fleet of her acceptance of Spock as First Officer, Spock filed his official 'Return to Active Duty' notification.

After ending his shift, Spock reported to the Logistics Officer for his room assignment. To his credit, the officer merely blinked twice after checking his padd, then instructed Spock that he was to report to the Captain's quarters. At first the crew was taken back by the introduction of the Vulcan Ambassador as a Star Fleet Officer - not to mention Captain's 'First Mate'. During this initial 'breaking in' period, there were many who watched carefully to see what sort of example Captain Uhura would set. But it didn't take long to see that it would be business as usual. There would be no favoritism. If anything, their new First Officer pulled more than his share. Captain Uhura had run a tight ship in the past and would continue to do so going forward. In return, the Unity's crew was unerringly professional and unswerving in their loyalty to their Captain.

Along with loyalty there was also deep admiration, not only for the manner in which she conducted herself, but for her tireless efforts to develop and mentor promising members of her crew. Later years would prove how much her example had been noted when three female officers who had served under Captain Uhura went on to captain ships of their own. At a time when high ranking positions were still skewed in favor of males, this was almost unheard of.

0`0`0`0`0`0

Spock was on shift this night, which meant Nyota was in her quarters alone. Well, not entirely alone.

As he leaned back in the command chair, Spock sent over the bond, '_Beloved, there is a fascinating scene before me, an unusually active emission nebula. It is, for lack of a better term, quite lovely_.' _

He sent her visual confirmation of his observation.

Nyota sat up in the bed, observed the phenomenon and sent her agreement. It _was_ lovely - and perhaps relevent to data that had been collected in the past. After searching her mind, she referred Spock to the specific Star Date file containing the necessary information. And then she yawned.

Discerning her need for sleep he sent, '_Beloved, excuse my invasion of your time of rest. I will see you in the morning.' _

And they did see each other in the morning - as they changed command.

Spock was the model of self-control. Uhura was not. During her time alone she thought of how their personal life could be improved - specifically, their personal time _together_. Nyota had been very careful to avoid overlapping assignments with Spock on The Bridge; his physical presence, and his presence in her mind would sometimes make control a bit of a challenge. On this day their schedules would allow them to enjoy a meal together. Spock had already advised her that he would bring food to their quarters. Nyota hoped he had thought to get food that could be eaten cold…

Spock greeted her in the most straight forward way possible, he simply picked her up as soon as she entered the door and deposited her on the bed. She started laughing and said,

"Yes, I have missed you too."

Spock decided he would play the game.

"Ah, but I can present a logical analysis proving that I have missed you more."

"Yes you could, but you'd be wasting time.…"

That was all the encouragement he needed.

Amazingly they did have time to wolf down their lunch. Of course it was Nyota who did this. Two forkfuls satisfied her Vulcan husband.

Nyota showered and dressed and was about to return to command when Spock suddenly embraced her.

"K'diwa," he said as he held her close, "Thank you for allowing me to experience happiness in such an unVulcan way."

On tip-toe the Captain of the USS Unity brushed her husband's lips and said,

"I'm happy to oblige."

As she turned to walk away his strong arm brought her back and he kissed her again.

"To tide me over…," he explained.

As she left him again she blew him a kiss.

"To tide me over…," she replied.

THE END

Well folks, they will have to work things out. But they will have a very good life together. We will look in on them from time to time. They will have children. Eventually they will go to New Vulcan and Spock will become Sarek's replacement and Captain uhura will become Lady Nyota - and will one day 'walk in Lady Amanda's steps of greatness'.


End file.
